The University
by MysticalAdventurer52
Summary: Three days before her wedding to Hiccup, Astrid is informed she has been enrolled at an all-girls school, to maintain a treaty between the Isle of Berk and the Kingdom of Corona. How will she handle her abrupt separation from everything she knows, never mind her new and unusual roommates? Post HTTYD-2/Frozen-Fever/BRAVE/Tangled-Ever-After, Pre Rise-of-the-Guardians.
1. Chapter 1 - The Royal Guests

This is Berk. Things have really been looking up! It has been over a year and a half since the whole "Drago Bludvist taking over the world" incident, and a lot has happened. It is three days to the greatest celebration in Berk history! Everyone is incredibly excited. But… Astrid is furious. Why? Well, how about we just start from the beginning.

**CHAPTER 1 – The Royal Guests**

It was a crisp, cool, August morning on the dragon-infested Isle of Berk.

Astrid was walking back briskly from her daily axe-throwing montage in the forest, smiling happily to herself. In three short days, she was officially going to become Mrs. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and she could hardly contain herself. Ever since Hiccup had formally become Chief of Berk, Astrid knew it was only a matter of time before he got up the courage to take their relationship to the next level.

Due to all the "post-ice-catastrophe" clean up, neither of them had had a moment to spare to steal chaste kisses in deserted corners. It became clear that it would be better for both of them (and the whole disgruntled village) if they just gave up and made it official. So he had proposed to her a year later, and in six months, they had planned the wedding. They were to be wed on *Freya's day (Friday) of the third week of the month, in the early afternoon. There would be a great big beautiful weeklong reception, with feasts every day. It was to be quite an affair!

***Freya: Goddess of love, beauty, and fertility; marriages are held on her day to honor her.**

Currently Hiccup and his Nightfury, Toothless, were away on The Hunt, along with nearly all the other men of the village (and their dragons). For seven days, they were to hunt in the forest and neighboring small islands for meat for the wedding banquet. Astrid had had to deal with the smirking younger girls and "enlightening" older women of the town all by herself this past week. Apparently, the females of the town had some fascination with humiliating newlyweds, engaged couples, and the like. Even now, as Astrid strode down the street, minding her own business, a local woman selling flowers gave her a rather obvious wink.

_I hope Hiccup is getting as much grief from the guys on The Hunt as I am here,_ thought Astrid, trotting up her front stoop, and swinging open the door to her home. She was greeted by a rather unusual sight.

"Astrid, honey!" cried her mother, standing up quickly from her chair at the kitchen table. Sitting directly across from her was two women. They looked quite out of place in the homely kitchen. The younger woman had short dark hair and beautiful green eyes, and wore a pretty but thin dress. She shivered from the brisk wind that entered with Astrid. The older woman seemed to be her mother, due to their unmistakable similarities. She surveyed the new arrival with gentle, kind eyes.

"This is, uh, Queen Primrose of Corona, and her daughter Princess Rapunzel," Astrid's mother said nervously, trying to keep a straight face in the presence of royalty, "They landed on Berk today to tell you something, Astrid." Eyebrows raised, the one addressed delicately leaned her axe against the wall, and pulled up a chair.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," said the Queen, extending a soft white hand. Unsure whether she was meant to kiss it or what, Astrid warily grasped it and shook it quickly. The four women sat smiling at each other awkwardly. Then the princess, Rapunzel, cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Ah. Yes," said the Queen, shifting in her seat, glancing briefly at her daughter, "I should probably tell you what we are here for." Astrid shrugged. Her mother coughed pointedly. "I mean, yes," Astrid remarked.

Queen Primrose smiled politely. Then she straightened, clearly to prepare for some important announcement.

"We are here to inform you," she declared, "that you are cordially invited to attend the _Kingdom of Corona's University for Young Women of High Stature_." With memorized confidence, she continued. "With our facility finally completed after five years, we are delighted to display our hard work. Our main purpose is to unite our allies by providing a free school where high-ranking young women can learn how to be proper ladies. We will provide them with valuable political knowledge and etiquette techniques, to help them endure their futures as powerful matriarchs alongside their husbands. We wish to create close bonds and friendships between these women, so they can uphold the treaties that have been organized amongst our allies. Lastly, we will teach them how to handle the difficulty and responsibility of being a woman in a man's world," she finished, her eyes twinkling.

"Okay, well," said Astrid, not convinced, trying to be polite, "When is this supposed to happen? I can't just get up and go attend some school in your country, I'm about to get married in three days."

Princess Rapunzel giggled. Speaking up for the first time, "Oh don't worry," she said, "It starts at the beginning of September, so you'll still be able to stay for the wedding festivities…and your honeymoon." Against her better judgment, Astrid blushed, rapidly tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"How long does she have to stay at the University?" her mother asked.

"Oh, it depends on how fast she progressing in her studies," the Queen replied.

Astrid shook her head, "That's another thing," she added, giving a pointed look at her mother, "I'm a warrior, not some dainty princess. I don't need to learn manners for here on Berk."

"Perhaps, but what if you and your fiancée get invited to an Allies Meeting or something? You'll need to know how to behave," Princess Rapunzel reasoned.

Astrid frowned, thinking the whole thing was ridiculous. Also, she felt somewhat offended at the princess' suggestion about her behavior, as if she was some barbarian. "I can't just leave Hiccup two weeks after our marriage! He needs me…" she blinked quickly, "to, uh, help run the village. That's what I'm going to have to do from now on anyway."

The Queen nodded, "That's exactly the kind of thing we'll show you how to do at the University. All the girls attending are either princesses or something along those lines, so they will need to know how to run things in the future, whether in a small village or an entire country. Anyway, you will only have to stay with us for, oh, a year or so, so as soon as you finish and earn your graduation certificate, you are free to return to Berk!"

Astrid's mother accepted that with a short grunt. Her daughter began to get frustrated with the whole thing. She just _had_ to say something. "I have to stay there for a whole _year?_ Do you even realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Astrid took a deep breath, preparing for a speech. "People like us, on Berk; we're strong, hard, tough people. But death and war and _starvation_ and _illness_ and _anything_ _else_ you can think of is always _looming_ over our heads. And unlike some, we don't have the _luxury_ of taking years of our lives out for educational purposes!" She could have said a lot more on the subject, but was interrupted.

"Unfortunately, you don't have much of a choice," mumbled Princess Rapunzel, biting her lip anxiously, glancing quickly between her mother and the furious female. "Unless you wish our kingdom to revoke the peace contract with your tribe, you are required to come and represent your people," the Queen explained.

"Are you threatening me?" Astrid asked, putting one hand on the table, ready to spring into action.

"No, I'm simple stating the facts of our agreement."

"What agreement? I didn't agree to anything!"

"I'm referring to the settlement the chief signed, permitting your presence at our University."

"Hiccup didn't sign anything."

"We were informed that the real chief was away on a hunt, so we were deferred to his next-in-command. His mother, Valka."

Astrid stood up from her seat abruptly, balling her fists. Just as she was about to retort something she would surely regret, her mother rose as well. "Honey, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Her daughter whirled around. "No, unless you can keep up with me. I'm going to Valka's. We have something to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Confrontation

**CHAPTER 2 – The Confrontation**

Valka practically jumped three feet in the air as the front door of the chieftain's home crashed open with a loud bang.

A dark figure stood panting in the entranceway, a double-sided axe in one hand, its blade glistening in the light.

"Ah, Astrid? Is that you?" said Hiccup's mother cautiously. The feminine shape grunted, and stalked forward, the axe swinging slowly as she walked. "Valka," said a voice that was clearly Astrid's, but held a strange note of malice. "Oh good, it's you! For a moment I—well. Never mind," said Valka kindly, "What's the matter?" The beautiful blonde woman emerged from the shadows, a livid expression on her face.

"Did you agree to sign a form that has me going away to some _princess academy_?" She accused, cutting straight to the chase. Valka coughed, startled. "Why, um, yes. Yes, I did."

"Without asking Hiccup first?"

"Yes, well, they wanted an answer right away, and Hiccup's out, so—"

"So you decided to make a huge decision that affects my immediate future without asking him _or me_. _Why_?!"

"I didn't realize this was such a big deal, I mean, they're giving you several weeks to prepare—"

"Two! Two weeks. Two weeks to spend with a man I just married, before being shipping off to an unknown land to be badgered by some dumb princesses for an _entire year_!"

Astrid's soon-to-be mother-in-law looked rather alarmed. "An entire year?!" she exclaimed, "They didn't say it would be that long! I thought you would only have to go for a week seminar or something…They can't do that, I mean really, you will have just gotten married." Astrid groaned in exasperation, "That's what _I_ _said_!" Valka started to look a little horrified with herself. "I'm so sorry Astrid, I really didn't mean to put you in this position…" she fretted, tugging at her long braids.

"They told me I have no choice but to go. Unless I want to bring down war on the Hairy Hooligan Tribe," said Astrid. Valka let out an outburst of confusion and panic. Astrid hurriedly calmed her down and explained the entire encounter. Hiccup's mother scowled. "This is outrageous," she said. "They can't threaten you like that!"

Then she relaxed slightly. "But, clearly, the Queen of Corona knows that's the only way to make us Vikings do anything she wants. She doesn't mean any harm. She just wants to bring unity to her people. The sacrifice of one brings peace for all. I understand her motives." Valka nodded, as if she had made a mental conclusion. "The only thing you can do, Astrid…is say yes." Before her son's shocked fiancée could make any logical argument, Valka strode out her own front door, and headed for Astrid's house, with that very girl hot on her heels.

"What do you mean—" Astrid demanded, raising her axe menacingly, as she struggled to keep up with her soon-to-be-mother-in-law. "Exactly what I said," murmured Valka, submerged in her own thoughts. Then Valka's eyes flashed with worry.

"Oh Thor…" she murmured, so only the young woman beside her could barely hear, "But what is Hiccup going to do when he finds out…"

**Meanwhile… **

Hiccup and Toothless hid crouched behind a large expansion of thick elderberry bushes, Gronckle Iron crossbow and plasma blast at the ready. "Get ready buddy, I can hear them coming," whispered Hiccup, straining to catch the slightest rustle of movement in the distance. They had been waiting for what seemed like days for a certain herd of reindeer to make their way to their ambush area. Now, the moment had finally arrived! Determined that nothing would spoil the reward for their patience, Hiccup and Toothless had exercised constant vigilance for the last hour, barely breathing as the herd crept nearer and nearer, grazing lazily.

At last, a group of thirty or more venison stood sprawled out in front of their unnoticed predators.

"Alright," whispered Hiccup, his heart in his throat, "Now. 1…2…3…Go!"

"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Arrows flying and plasma blasting, the boy and his dragon attacked the herd with the kind of Viking fearlessness portrayed many times before by their ancestors. By the end of the massacre, the two had around 18 does and 2 large bucks in sacks to take home for the wedding banquet. Hiccup grinned at Toothless, who gave a gigantic toothy smile in return. "Astrid will be really pleased!"

A loud snort echoed behind him. "Well, yeah, obviously," said Snotlout gruffly, scratching his elbow. "She's getting _married_ to you, after all." Hiccup rolled his eyes, hoisting one the sacks into the yak-drawn cart Snotlout had driven from the camp to find him. "How about you get down and help?" he said, turning back to the tall stack of dead game. Snotlout grumbled, but obliged. Ten minutes later, the two young men had arrived back at the camp to a magnificent bonfire, some sleepy dragons, and more than one drunken Viking.

"_I'll swim an' sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear o' drowninnnnnnnnnnnnnnn—_" Gobber hobbled about, pouring more ale, and merrily warbling the old ballad. "Ah!" he shouted, noticing the newcomers, "Hiccup an' Sno'lout are back! Looks like they brought a great bounty wi' 'em too!"

The men erupted into a mass of whoops, hollers, and cheers. "Whatcha got, Hiccup?" called out Eret son of Eret. Soon the young chief was surrounded by approving elders picking through his findings. "Your wedding's gonna have a mighty fine menu, chief!" said a boy, jumping up and down in delight. Hiccup smiled, proud and content that his village would be well fed, if only for a week, if not longer. But then his grin grew wider as he anticipated the warm welcome he would receive once they returned home tomorrow.

_And the day after, I'll be married to the love of my life._

That night, both Hiccup and Astrid lay awake, restless. Both got up and went outside their tent/house for a breath of fresh air, leaving their slumbering dragons behind. But only one... was ambushed.

"What the—" Hiccup shouted, before being stifled by a wad of dirty rags. A grubby sack (which had probably previously held the kill he had brought home this evening) was pulled over his head, and everything went dark. Struggling, the young chief could barely make out the muffled voices of several men, who seemed to be plotting something sinister. Little did he know, out of earshot of their hostage, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and a few of the other Vikings were merely scheming about what they should do to the soon-to-be newly-wed they had just prank-kidnapped.

"We should cut off his ring finger," Tuffnut sniggered, "It would make putting the gold band on it a lot harder."

"No!" exclaimed Fishlegs, appalled at the idea. Tuffnut shrugged, itching behind his ear. "I don't see why we can't just put him back," suggested Fishlegs, "maybe he'll just think it was all a dream." Snotlout looked at him incredulously. "After all this work? Never!"

Eret, after conferring with a few of the other boys, piped up. "Why don't we knock him out, rid him of all his clothes and various contraptions, and then tie him to the top of a tree?"

"Yeah! And then we could throw him in the lake the next morning for a lovely wake-up call!" said another person. "We could say we're giving him a decent cleansing, so he'll be nice and fresh for his wedding night," Snotlout proposed, winking slyly. The guys roared wildly.

"You know, I thought when you said we were celebrating one of his last nights as a bachelor, that we'd be laughing _with_ him, not…um…_at_ him!" objected Fishlegs, trying to bring reason to the impossible situation.

None of the boys were listening, however, as they hoisted the blindfolded Hiccup into the air and carried him to tree by the lake. The plan followed through without a hitch, and sure enough, the next morning, an unconscious (but not for long) Hiccup was being dispensed rather brusquely into the ice-cold freshwater lake near the camp. Let's just say, their leader was not the slightest bit pleased to be woken in such a manner. However, the boys and men who had placed him there enjoyed themselves profusely, watching him splash about naked and in total shock (mental and physical).

No logical sentence was recorded to have erupted from Hiccup's mouth that morning, as he wallowed in those frigid waters. Which was perhaps best for his men, because when he clambered out (and was quickly offered a blanket, due to the livid expression on his face), they received a long string of barely comprehendible syllables, which can hardly be considered words. Basically, they got an earful of foul language. But after their chief had come to his senses a bit, warmed up, drank a hot cup of coffee, and discovered his good humor again, they all were soon laughing at the strange turn of events.

"I hope you realize you're gonna get the same treatment when you get engaged, Snotlout!" Hiccup bellowed after his third cup of coffee, attempting to be intimidating, but failing miserably. Snotlout snickered, slapping him on the back affectionately. Fishlegs patted Meatlug, who then vomited some more lava onto the burning campfire.

"We've gotta be goin', lads," said Gobber after the group had quieted their merriment, his knees cracking as he rose from his log by the fire. Hiccup nodded, downing his last swing of warm caffeine. The camp packed up pretty quick, and soon they were headed for the boats (dragons were not big enough or strong enough to carry all the gear and game).

Then, to Berk.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Return

**CHAPTER 3 – The Return**

"_What do you mean they're coming to the wedding?_" shouted Astrid, her cheeks flushed with adrenaline.

"It can't do any harm! Perhaps you'll even get a chance to _apologize_ to the queen! After the way you acted, why, I've never been so ashamed _in my life_!" her mother shot back, furiously pounding an innocent lump of dough into the countertop. Astrid gasped in anger and exasperation. "Why don't you understand? Why doesn't _anyone_ understand? This wasn't supposed to _happen_!"

Her mother slapped her hands together, letting off a cloud of flour dust, and placed them sarcastically on her hips. "Oh really? I didn't _notice_!"

The woman's daughter could practically feel her blood boiling in her veins. The two females have been senselessly fighting over a thousand different things for at least an hour now, but neither had surrendered.

Until now. Astrid's lips formed words, and her brain whirred with suggestions of a thousand things to say, but nothing came out. Then the odd depressing sensation of one's fury draining, causing one to feel like a deflated balloon, overwhelmed Astrid.

The most peculiar thing occurred. Miss Astrid Hofferson let out the quietest sob you have ever heard. Inaudible to the untrained ear. But her mother heard it. And when their eyes met, it was as if the floodgates had opened; and all hell broke loose. After what seemed like three or four hours of ceaseless consoling (on her mother's part), Astrid finally managed to blubber out a garbled string of words only her birth parent could understand. Her mother nodded sympathetically. "I know sweetie. He's coming home soon."

**Meanwhile…**

"So…she kissed you _first_?" asked Snotlout, as he rose on Hookfang, who, along with the other dragons, was pulling the boats of cargo. "Yes," said Hiccup, getting a little tired of this conversation, "I told you this already."

"In front of the _whole town_?"

"_Yes_! I'm surprised you didn't _see_ _it_!" the chief replied shortly, brushing some wind-blown hair out of his eyes.

Snotlout shrugged. Hiccup smirked. "But that wasn't the _first_ time," he continued, glancing mysteriously away from the other young men, including Eret, who were intently listening to the private conversation. Snotlout's eyes widened, "_What do you mean?_" "Well, she kissed me before that," Hiccup explained, "on the cheek." His cousin's brow furrowed. "When?" he asked.

Hiccup coughed, "Um, yeah, well, after she saw Toothless and we discovered the nest together…"

Snotlout laughed, "Why would she _kiss_ you after you just took her on the most _terrifying_ trip of her _life_?" The other men sniggered to themselves.

"Because it _wasn't_ terrifying. Not in the beginning. Or…wait...well, there was a middle bit, after Toothless quit spinning, and before we found the nest," Hiccup said defensively. Snotlout raised his eyebrows. "_And?_" "Well, it was really nice. And romantic, I guess. In a way," said Hiccup. Tuffnut hooted, hanging upside down from Belch's head, "I should try that! A romantic flight! If it could make _Astrid_ fall in love with _Hiccup_, then it'll work for me!"

The men doubled up laughing, all the while trying very hard not to fall off their dragons. Hiccup gave them all a sanctified glower. "Hey," said Fishlegs, straightening, "I think I see Berk!" The young chief squinted through the clouds. Sure enough, the familiar rocky outline of their home loomed in the distance.

"Alright everybody, I'm gonna just ride up ahead and tell everyone we're home so they can ready their hands for carrying and their hearts for welcoming!" Hiccup declared loudly, so even those on the boats could hear. "Okay!" cried Snotlout, giving him a mock salute. His leader sarcastically returned the gesture, and then cut the ropes tying him to their boat and shot off into the sky.

**Meanwhile…**

"Astrid, _Astrid_!" exclaimed Ruffnut, barging past Stormfly, and skidding into the girl's home. Thankfully, by then, Astrid had gotten over her break down, and was found twirling her axe in the living room. "Guess what!" the twin cried, jumping up and down in a very un-Ruffnut-like manner. Astrid raising her eyebrows, tossing her axe to her other hand.

"I think Hiccup's back! I just saw a black dragon headed towards Berk and—" The poor girl did not even get a chance to finish her sentence before Astrid raced out the door. Nothing could have possibly been more beautiful to her than the wonderful sight of that Nightfury darting through the clouds. Coming home…to her.

"I hope he kisses you," Ruffnut snickered, coming up behind Astrid, and giving her a punch in the arm. The assaulted tore her eyes from the skies briefly to give her friend a confused look. "I like watching you swoon," Ruff explained, giggling. "It fascinates me." Astrid reddened, slightly mortified. "Ah, don't even bother," the teaser said, hooking their arms amicably, "you'll have a lot more to blush about once you're married." Ruffnut grinned in an evil, yet friendly sort of way. Luckily, Hiccup's arrival allowed the amusing girl to evade immediate painful punishment. Nothing, not even a chance to beat up Ruffnut, would stop Astrid from running to her man now.

"Hiccup!" she cried, breathlessly, her boots pounding on the earth as she climbed the grassy hill closest to the sky. "Astrid!" he shouted back, laughing, urging Toothless to fly faster.

At last he reached the hill and dismounted, and at last she reached the top, and at last they collided.

What happened thereafter can be qualified as an abrupt tackle to the ground, which was followed by a massive embrace a.k.a. jumble of limbs. "You have _no idea_ how much I missed you," Astrid sighed, grinning, as they attempted to get up simultaneously, which did not work out too well. _Eventually_ they managed to erect themselves, laughing happily.

"Hey!" Ruffnut said, approaching the couple, "where's my kiss?" Hiccup stepped backwards quickly, not entirely sure what she meant by that. "Not for her, silly," Astrid chuckled, pulling him close to her again, "for me."

"Oh!" he said, relieved and…vaguely amused. There was a pause. Knowing Ruffnut would never leave them alone until they kissed; Astrid decided to take the matter into her own hands. She slid her arm slyly around his waist, and other hand behind his neck. Then, like the true swash-buckling superhero she is, she dipped her man in her arms and gave him a big fat smooch on the lips. "Who's swooning now?" she said smugly to Ruffnut, as Hiccup shakily regained his balance. Ruff stuck her tongue out, then ran away giggling. Probably to go find a place to ambush Tuffnut once he arrived with her half of their Zippleback.

"What was _that_ all about?" Hiccup asked, running his fingers through his hair. "Oh, never mind," replied Astrid, smiling up at him. "Kiss me for real now."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Discussion

**CHAPTER 4 – The Discussion**

"Incredible," said Valka. "I have no idea they'd catch so much. I hope you can cook it all in time!" The other women in the Great Hall's kitchen laughed. "We can do it," said Phlegma, "And don't forget; it's not all for the first banquet. The wedding's a week long, remember!"

The collection of mothers, sisters, daughters, wives, and grandmothers nodded in agreement. "Alright," Valka said, "well, good luck! I'd help of course, but…well…I want Hiccup's wedding to be perfect, and my cooking isn't the best." An elderly woman sighed sympathetically. "It's alright dearie," she said, prodding Valka's shoulder comfortingly, "When you don't cook for a long time, you get out of practice."

The chief's mother smiled warmly. "That's true. Thank you. In fact, thank you all for your help in making my son's ceremony a success! We will forever be in your debt." " No dearie," said the old woman, "we're all in your debt. Without your dragons, Drago Bludvist would have killed us all." Valka beamed humbly. In that moment, a feeling of communal love and joy circulated amongst the women. Then Valka had to leave on Cloudjumper for a meeting with Hiccup, and the women's cooking began.

**Meanwhile…**

"So you're telling me…that two days before our wedding a mysterious queen shows up, makes my mother sign some contract, invites you to join her school for royal girls, demands you come two weeks after our wedding and stay for at least a year there, and says if you don't she'll wage war on Berk." Hiccup said slowly, letting it sink in.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked quietly. Astrid gazed at him silently from across his kitchen table. He shook his head in disbelief. "This is—" "Ridiculous, I know. You're the second person who's told me that," said Astrid, whose frustration had ebbed off ages ago.

"Well, at least, I'm glad you understand," she sighed. Hiccup peered at her skeptically. "Nobody else thought it was such a big deal. As if a year is nothing." Astrid rested her chin on her arm. "It is. To Gothi," Hiccup remarked sarcastically. Neither of them could really muster up the energy to laugh.

"There's really nothing we can do, is there," Astrid sighed.

Hiccup shook his head. He turned to look at his bride-to-be, a slight smile on his face. "Guess the only thing I can say is…I hope to Odin you graduate early."

She made a strangled noise halfway between a laugh and a sob. Hiccup reached across the table and grasped her shoulder comfortingly.

Their eyes met. He stroked her cheek gently. Indescribable emotions swelled inside Astrid's chest (a culmination of an entire week of separation anxiety), and before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips were locked, and somehow Hiccup had Astrid pressed against the wall—how they got there, nobody knows.

And, as is always the case, the moment (well, make-out session) had to be shattered by the untimely arrival of the groom's mother.

"Hiccup, you summoned me — _oh!_ Thor!"

"_Mom!"_

"Sorry, I just—should I—oh dear—_sorry!_"

"Okay! Okay! Just go outside for a moment!"

"Okay!"

Valka left quickly, eyes burning. Obviously, she had seen the two kiss before, but this was quite different. She had walked in on something private, not some public act of affection.

Meanwhile, inside the house, the couple were at the mid-way point between utter humiliation and hysterical laughter. Eventually they leaned more towards the hysterical laughter side of the scale, and it took over five minutes for them to calm down. When Hiccup finally invited his mother back into the house, the event was completely glazed over, and overall, no real harm was done. It was still awkward, though.

Once seated in a business-like manner around the kitchen table, Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka talked for several hours about the wedding the next day. They also discussed, in depth, the matter of Astrid's departure for the _Kingdom of Corona's University for Young Women of High Stature_. After about twenty depressing minutes of that, Astrid excused herself for a breath of fresh air, and Valka and her son were left alone.

"So," began Valka, clearing her throat. There were a few seconds of silence. "Sorry… about before, I didn't—"

"Mom." Hiccup stopped her in her tracks. "It's fine."

She searched his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he continued, smiling reassuringly, "We've been walked in on before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. By Dad. And Gobber. And Gothi, once, oddly enough. I don't even know why she was—well. Never mind. It's not a new occurrence." Hiccup said.

"But you've never been interrupted by me before, have you."

"You weren't _interrupting_ _anything_, we were just—ugh. Forget it. It's _fine_, really! I don't know why this is such a big deal." Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair, abruptly crossing his arms.

Valka sighed. "It was a little…_ surprising_, is all." She studied her hands for moment.

"I know this is a little off topic…" she began, "But…I feel like I've only _just_ been reunited with you after all these years, and you're already a grown _man_, and getting _married_… And everyone in this village seems to know more about you than I do. I'm just trying to keep up."

_Gosh, this really was off topic,_ thought Hiccup. Not that he really minded. The previous topic had not been a comfortable one. He glanced at her briefly, before directing his gaze at the wall to his right. He cleared his throat.

"I want to know so much about you, Hiccup," she expressed, "I want to know what you liked to do when you were a child, what your favorite meal was… who was your first crush? What did you do for your thirteenth birthday? What is your shoe size? I want to know everything! I have a lot of lost time to make up, Hiccup. And I don't want to waste it."

Hiccup exhaled loudly. "Gosh, Mom. You have a lot of…questions." This conversation had taken an interesting turn. He took a minute before replying. "Well, my shoe size is a touchy subject because I only have one foot, but…" His mother laughed. He smirked at her, before replacing that expression with a serious one. "You know," he said, "I'm not going anywhere. We have the rest of our lives to answer all these questions together."

"I know, I know…I just wanted to get it all out there," she said, smiling. Then she gazed at him contemplatively. "I just… don't want to lose you again. And—don't take this the wrong way—but; marriage can consume people. All of a sudden, you have your own household, and the rest of your relatives become your 'extended family'. I don't want to be extended, Hiccup."

"You won't be. I promise. You can be 'Grandma-who-lives-right-next-door', if you want!" He laughed.

Valka perked up considerably. "Speaking of grandchildren! How many are you thinking?" she asked, bursting with excitement and curiosity. A little taken-aback, Hiccup stammered, "Um, I, well, we, uh, we don't really… uh, know yet. Really. Um…"

"Well, can you give me an estimate?" his mother urged, enthusiastically.

"Um…" Hiccup shrunk into his chair. This conversation was getting uncomfortable again!

A sudden, grave expression came over her face. "Son, this is serious." She leaned forward. She gave him an apprehensive look. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Are you physically capable of reproduction?"

"_Mom!_" he shouted, springing out of his chair, nearly having a heart attack. "I-I-I would t-think so! Now can we _please_ talk about something else? _Please_?!" Valka agreed reluctantly. "Thank you!" the young chief exclaimed, slowly sitting back down again.

Astrid appeared in the doorway. "Is everything okay in here?" she asked cautiously. Hiccup nodded his head quickly, the picture of innocence. His fiancée scrutinized the mother and her anxiety-stricken son doubtfully. She gave a quiet "humph," and joined them at the table. Breaking the weirdness, Hiccup refrained from glaring at his mother for a moment, and turned to Astrid. "Are you okay?" he asked. She had been outside for what seemed like a while. She nodded. "I think I just need to sleep."

"Okay," he said, kissing her, purposefully _on the forehead_. "I'll walk you home."

"'Kay," she murmured.

All three Vikings stood at the same time.

"Bye Mom," mumbled Hiccup, smothered by his mother's tender embrace. "See you tomorrow, Valka," Astrid said affectionately, exchanging kisses on the cheek with her soon-to-be-mother-in-law.

"See you at the wedding," whispered Valka, as she watched the happy couple head down the torch-lit road. They turned and waved one last time before disappearing around a corner. Valka sighed. "Odin bless them."

In an afterthought, she added, "and my future grandbabies."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Morning of the Wedding

**CHAPTER 5 – The Morning of the Wedding**

Hiccup wakes up. The sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop…

He saunters down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, than Valka says, "Son, we need to talk."

"Not now, Mom, I got a whole day of goofing off to get started…" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" asked Valka curiously. "Nothing," he replied quickly, "it's an inside joke."

"Okay…"

She looked at him oddly, before shaking her head and sliding him a plate of Gobber's porridge. "Anyway, as I was saying, we need to talk." Hiccup took a bite, chewing slowly. He grunted to show he was listening.

"Your wedding is today."

He nodded.

"This afternoon."

He took a sip of yak milk.

"Are you ready?"

He swallowed.

Valka observed him expectantly.

"Yes." He said finally. "I am."

She nodded.

"Good. Even if you aren't, at least I know you'll try you best."

She stood, and went to fetch some water from the well, leaving a rather disgruntled Hiccup behind. He sighed. After he finished his breakfast, he cleared away the dishes, and went upstairs. Toothless lay on his rock slab, asleep. Hiccup snuck past him. Suddenly the Nightfury's eyes flew open, and they moved to follow his master. The dragon watched his boy reach under his bed and retrieve a wooden chest. He watched him open the chest and gingerly take out a small box. Toothless sneakily raised his head to get a better view. Inside the little box was a small glistening object. A ring. White gold, expertly handcrafted, and imbedded with tiny purple amethysts and blue aquamarines.

Toothless snorted, making the chief jump and almost drop the box. When he recovered, Hiccup smiled sheepishly at the Nightfury. "This is for Astrid," he said, "when we exchange the rings." Toothless rose from his bed and slunk over to his human. He nuzzled his head into Hiccup's shoulder. "I know bud. I know." The young chief stroked his scaly head. "It's just another adventure." The dragon's large black wings extended, rustling, and encircled the pair in a sort of embrace. The best friends sat there, on the floor together, gazing at the ring and pondering everything it represented.

"I hope I'm ready," said Hiccup.

They looked at each other.

Then Gobber called up the stairs. "Hiccup! Come down 'ere! I've go' somethin' t' show yeh!"

He hastily replaced the ring in the box, and put that in the wooden chest, which he shoved under his bed. "Coming!" he cried, "Come on, bud." When they got to the main room, they encountered Gobber, who was holding a long object wrapped in a blanket. "Hi," said Hiccup. "Hey," Gobber replied. There was a pause. Then Gobber thrust the package towards Hiccup. The chief took the bundle and peeled back the blanket warily. It was a sword! Hiccup squinted at the engravings on the hilt. And not just any sword…Stoick's. Gobber cleared his throat. "Fer the weddin' yeh were supposed t' ge' a sword from yer ancestor's grave. T' give t' Astrid. But I figured yeh didn't wan' ta do tha'. So I figured yer father's would work just as well."

Hiccup gazed at it. Then he gazed at Gobber. Then he looked back down at the sword. Then he looked back at Gobber. "Thank you," he said finally. He slid the sword from the blanket. Surprisingly, it was in excellent condition. It had been recently polished and sharpened. Someone had been taking good care of it. Gobber…had been taking good care of it. Hiccup glanced at his friend. He seemed to have some dust in his eye.

"I'm alrigh'," choked Gobber, wiping his watering eyes. He pulled himself together.

"Now," he said hoarsely, "are _you_ alrigh'?" He gave the young chief a hard look.

Hiccup nodded. He took a deep breathe, and then nodded again. "Yeah," he said, "I'm alright."

Gobber chuckled. "Worried about yer performance tonigh'? Well, I won't be as much 'elp as yer father would've been, but I can tell yeh t' take i' slow, an' don't—" Hiccup nearly dropped the sword.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Why does EVERYONE keep talking about this?!" he exclaimed. "That is NOT my issue! In fact, I don't really HAVE an issue! I'm just jittery, okay?! That's normal, I think!"

The older Viking laughed. "I kno', 'iccup!" he hooted, "I was jus' tryin' t' ge' a rise ou' t' ya!"

Hiccup turned away, shaking his head. He exited the room, and entered the kitchen.

Gobber followed him. "Oi, 'iccup, I'm sorry, I jus—"

"No, Gobber, it's not you. Really. I've just been having a rough time for the past 24 hours." Hiccup sat at the table, and placed the sword in front of him. He rested his elbows on tabletop, and settled his head into his palms. "Oh really," said Gobber. He pulled out a chair. It squeaked loudly as he dragged it across the floor. He sat down across from Hiccup. "Do yeh wan' t' tell me about i'?

The young man sighed. "Not really." He stared blankly at the wall behind Gobber. "You probably already know everything." Gobber raised his eyebrows. Of course, he knew already.

"Tell me anyway," he said.

"Astrid's going away. Two weeks after the wedding. I'll be by myself for a year."

Gobber nodded sympathetically.

"You know," said Hiccup, "I thought our getting married would mean we wouldn't ever need an excuse to see each other. That we could see each other every morning, every day, every night, and never have to be apart unless we wanted to be. I thought it would make things easier, _better_, for everyone. Instead, it's going to be harder, because now…it can't be like that. Right when I thought I'd found a way to keep her by my side for good, she's gone again! Against her will, obviously, but still gone. And they said a year _at least_! What if it's not at least? What if it's more? I can't stand her absence for _that long_, can I?"

Gobber twirled his braided mustache. "I dunno, 'iccup. Only _you_ know 'ow much yeh can stand."

Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "I'm talking nonsense, aren't I!" he said, frustrated.

Gobber shrugged. "Yer father was worse."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Then he exhaled loudly. "I just don't know what to do with myself, Gobber."

Gobber smiled. "Jus' do wha' yeh do best." Hiccup squinted at him, vaguely wondering if he was implying Astrid was a dragon to be trained.

"Now ge' ou' there," Gobber said interrupting his thoughts, "an' go an' marry th' girl alrea'y!"

Hiccup scrunched his nose up, laughing, "Okay, okay!"

"But…not jus' yet," said Gobber slyly, "Ye've gotta go t' th' bath'ouse first."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Bathhouse

**CHAPTER 6 – The Bathhouse**

Across the village, Astrid's home was under siege. It seemed like every woman in the whole town had come to help prepare the bride! It was an absolute madhouse. The chatter was deafening, never mind the chaos. Stormfly had long since flown off to go hunting, not wanting to bear the noise. People were running all about gathering soap, towels, herbs, brushes, and hairpins. Mrs. Hofferson was ecstatic and beamed from ear to ear. She had finally completed Astrid's dress the night before, and hoped to Odin that it fit the girl. Astrid could not try it on until after the purification ceremony.

Speaking of the bride… "Where in _Thor's name _is my daughter?!" exclaimed Mrs. Hofferson. The women around her shrugged, and continued with their work. "Ruffnut! Go find her will yeh?" The twin nodded and abandoned her task. That task happened to be burning Astrid's clothes. Now that she was to be a wife, her maiden clothing was not fitting anymore. They had to be destroyed.

Ruffnut jogged around the outside of the house. She ran down to the docks. She checked the dragon stables. She even flew up to Gothi's on her and her brother's Zippleback. Finally, she decided to search the forest, and sure enough, there was the bride.

"Astriiiiiiiiiiid!" Ruffnut groaned, "I've been looking for you _forever_!" The sweaty blonde-haired beauty spun about in surprise. She had been so concentrated on her activity; she had not heard the other girl approach. Astrid was covered head to foot in dirt and leaves and stood there panting. She had clearly been throwing her axe at innocent trees for the past hour or so. "EEUURGGGGHHH, good thing you're getting a bath, because you _stink_!" croaked Ruffnut, pinching her nose.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she said. "Come on, we've gotta go, they need you now," said Ruffnut, walking away. "'Kay. Guess I'm coming," said Astrid quietly. She wiped her brow, and observed the dust that came off on her arm. When Astrid caught up, Ruffnut inquired, "So… what were you doing back there?"

"Practicing with my axe," Astrid replied.

"No, I know that," said Ruffnut, "I wanna know why you're so _dirty_."

"I rolled on the ground a few times I guess," Astrid answered.

"Yeah, but you do that all the time. And you've _never_ been _this _dirty."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," said Ruffnut, wiggling her eyebrows.

Astrid sighed. "I just had to get out some…energy. I was really high-strung this morning. It's been mayhem at my house all morning, and I needed some alone time."

"Aha," murmured Ruffnut. She gave Astrid a pointed glance. "That's what I was waiting for."

Astrid smiled. "You're nuts, Ruffnut."

The girl grinned. "I know."

They reached the house. Ruffnut opened the door. "_Astrid!_ Thank the gods, I was so _worried!_" shrieked Mrs. Hofferson, pushing Ruffnut out of the way, "You do realize it's your _wedding day_, young lady!"

"Yes, mother," Astrid mumbled.

"And you're_ filthy_! What in Odin's name were you—argh, never mind! We have to get you down to the bathhouse! Come on, they're all waiting for you down there!" Mrs. Hofferson grabbed Astrid by the forearm and made full steam ahead down the hill.

"What do you mean, _'all of them'_?" the bride exclaimed.

"As is tradition, you will be counseled by the wives of the tribe about marriage, while they perform the necessary procedure of purification and removal of symbolic maidenhood," explained her mother.

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "And what does this procedure entail?"

"Basically they're just gonna scrub you down while they bombard you with the gory details of childbirth," Ruffnut snickered. Astrid groaned. Mrs. Hofferson laughed. "And the worst part? I can't come in cause I'm not married," Ruffnut continued, pouting, "so I won't get to watch you squirm."

"Well, I suppose that's comforting," muttered Astrid, twisting her arm out of her mother's grip. "But, really, does _every_ married woman in the village have to come and see me naked? It'll be kind of awkward." Mrs. Hofferson laughed sympathetically. "Sorry honey," she said, "Can't change tradition."

When they finally reached the bathhouse, they were confronted by a crowd of babbling women. They practically swept Astrid off her feet as they brought her into the steamy building. They did not give her a chance to blink, before they stripped her muddy clothes off and dumped her into a tub of hot (almost boiling!) water.

"Now lassie," said one older woman as she unbraided Astrid's hair, "the first thing you need to know is to do your part." "You don't want 'im thinking you'll do whatever 'e says," said another, "So do it before 'e gets the chance to ask yeh to."

The other women chimed in. "Second thing, don't try to change 'im, it'll never work."

"When you fight, listen to his side, then tell 'im your side, and see 'ow it goes."

"And if you 'ave to, agree t' disagree."

"Give 'im space. You're not the center of his life. 'E's the chief after all, and 'is duty's to the people."

"When yeh get bored, try t' rekindle the flame with a lot 'o touchin'."

"When yer with child, yeh may experience some bad moods."

"And in the bed, try t' please 'im, don't be selfish."

"Did your mother tell you—?"

"Nevermind, what's really important is your cooking. Food's all men care about—"

Astrid tried to block it all out, but failed miserably. Luckily, whenever the women washing her hair required her to duck, there was a blessed peace and quiet underneath the surface of the water. The young bride's body was being scrubbed, scoured, polished, and advised all at once. In piping hot water too! It was a little nerve-wracking.

Once she had been deemed "clean enough" for the women's taste, Astrid was assisted out of the tub. After she had been roughly toweled dry, they led her to another tub. This one was filled with _cold_ water. The alluring smell of perfumed oils and herbs wafted from the liquid.

"Get in, dearie," said a middle-aged woman with dark hair.

Astrid heaved herself into the tub. She plunged into the brain-numbing, bone-rattling, frigid waters. Paralyzed, she allowed the women to massage her scalp with a sweet-scented concoction. "You alright, sweetheart?" asked a familiar voice. "M-m-mum!" Astrid stammered, her teeth chattering. "Don't worry; you won't have to stay in this one long. In fact, I think you're done right about now!" Two beefy female Vikings hoisted her out of the tub. She was immediately surrounded by ladies with soft, warm towels. Shivering, Astrid accepted them gratefully. "Is it over yet?" she asked her mother, who stood by with a bowl of lotion. "Almost," she replied.

The young bride was then led to another part of the bathhouse, where the women removed her towels, and set to work softening her body. Astrid did not even get the chance to be embarrassed. They sat her down on a wooden, towel-covered bench, and began rubbing her all over with a thick lotion. They worked it into every pore; until she was so smooth, she glistened. Two other womenfolk took rough stones to her feet and ground off the calluses. Another female towel-dried her hair and brushed it. Her mother cleaned and trimmed Astrid's nails, and plucked her eyebrows. After poking and prodding the poor bride for over thirty minutes, the women were finally satisfied.

"She's finished!" declared her mother joyfully.

"She's beautiful," whispered a woman from amongst the crowd. It was Valka.

Astrid stood and allowed herself to be covered with a bathrobe. They led her to yet another room in the bathhouse. Someone brought out her wedding dress. "Whoa," said Astrid, "I've never seen anything so fine, never mind worn it!" She began to feel a bit giddy, as she admired the dress. "Mom, how did you do it?" the bride exclaimed, grinning from ear, stroking the fabric. "I had a little help," Mrs. Hofferson replied, smiling. "It's incredible," Astrid breathed. "Try it on!" her mother responded.

The elegant gown was fashioned from rare, silvery, white silk. Its sleeves were long and flowing, and hung delicately off the shoulder, exposing the collarbone. A pale blue sash was draped low around the waist. The bodice and corset area was magnificently embroidered with gold thread. The skirt trailed all the way to the floor, completely covering the bride's bare feet.

"How do you feel?" her mother asked. Astrid turned around. Someone had brought out a large mirror. She gazed at herself in awe. She bit her lip, and tucked her loose hair behind her ears. She blinked her large blue eyes. She was glowing. "I…" she began. "I feel like a bride." The women around exploded with shouts of joy and some general hooting and hollering. Astrid grinned, and laughed, happy tears threatening to spill from her eyeballs.

**Meanwhile…**

Back in the "Tub Room", Hiccup, Toothless, and his comrades had arrived. The married men, at least, let the chief undress himself and remove his prosthetic leg. However, from there on, his control of the situation vanished. He was picked up and plopped in the hot water, where Gobber grabbed a bar of soap and set to work on the boy's neck and shoulders. Spitelout took his head, and the other men took the leftover limbs. As he was being pulled every which way, Hiccup underwent the same treatment as Astrid. The men badgered him with advice and disgusting tips, all the while scrubbing him raw. _Finally_, when _that_ was over, he was dumped unceremoniously into the cold-water tub. After letting him soak in there a few minutes, he was removed, and handed a towel and his prosthetic leg. Toothless provided his head to lean on, as Hiccup strapped the metal contraption back onto his shin.

Gobber directed him to the "Lotion Room", and everyone left. "Well that was quick," Hiccup remarked aloud. With only Toothless for company, he combed his hair, and applied a little lotion to his elbows, knees, and face. Then he put on his ceremonial groom outfit, which had been left neatly folded on the wooden bench. With nothing to do, he walked back to his house, and gathered the ring and sword from his room.

Toothless watched him. He nudged Hiccup urgently. "What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked, patting the Nightfury's scaly snout. Toothless used his head to push the boy to the window. Valka was approaching, having just left the bathhouse. In a moment, the front door banged open, and she called up the stairs, "Hiccup! It's time!" The groom jumped.

"Do you hear that buddy? It's time! I-I-I can't believe it's time," Hiccup stammered, "it's finally now! O-Oh Thor! I'm marrying Astrid! Odin!" He let out a very unmanly giggle. Toothless snorted, shaking his head. Hiccup laughed outright, and affectionately cuffed him on the head. "Alright bud, let's go," he said, grinning madly.

**Meanwhile…**

Astrid had butterflies. Very, _very_ serious butterflies. "Mom, I'm shaking," she moaned, readjusting her skirt for the eighth time. "Honey, you'll be fine," Mrs. Hofferson replied, chuckling. She place her hands gently on the bride's shoulders. She kissed her cheek sweetly. The mother gazed at her daughter for moment. Then she started. "Oh! Wait! One more thing, I almost forgot!" Mrs. Hofferson bustled out of the room, which had long since been emptied of village wives. She returned carrying a small chest. She opened it with anticipation. "Ah," she sighed, smiling, "here it is." She lifted a lovely tiara out of the chest. It was made of gold, delicately woven to look like a crown of flowers.

"My mother gave it to me for my wedding," she said, placing the crown on Astrid's golden locks and pinning it securely, "and now I give it to you for yours. When you have a daughter, it will be hers." Deeply grateful and humbled, Astrid smiled. She hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you," she whispered into the older woman's ear. "Alright," said Mrs. Hofferson, "Let's go; we have a wedding to get to!"


	7. Chapter 7 - The Wedding

**CHAPTER 7 – The Wedding**

Rapunzel was excited. _Incredibly_ excited.

She had never attended a Viking wedding before (or a Viking _anything_, for that matter) and was thrilled to witness how it all went down. Currently, she was seated amongst the crowd, in a wide-open area outside the Great Hall. In front of the rows of chairs, there was a lovely wooden arc decorated with flowers, under which (presumably) the bride and groom would stand during the ceremony. Rapunzel glanced around. Everyone seemed to be dressed in his or her finest. Since her last visit, she had conjured up some suitable clothing for the harsh Berkian climate. Even though it was August, she was wearing a long sleeve green dress, with the skirt to her ankles, a thick scarf, and a cloak.

"I wish Eugene could have come," Rapunzel whispered to herself, "He would have enjoyed this!" A little while ago, Rapunzel and "Prince" Eugene had celebrated their four-year wedding anniversary. Today he had not been able to come, due to a minor riot amongst the local thugs. The king wanted to renovate The Ugly Duckling (which was starting to fall to pieces), but the pub's frequenters refused to budge from the scene until a proper deal was set. Eugene, previously known as Flynn Rider, had been called in to negotiate the situation.

Rapunzel sighed. "Do you know when—" she started to ask a woman next to her, but was interrupted by a huge red and green Rumblehorn landing very close to her particular row of chairs. She had no idea who had touched down beside her, but the other wedding guests knew this was Eret son of Eret on Skullcrusher. Rapunzel gaped at the spectacle. She had been to Berk previously, obviously, but had never encountered a dragon, except from a distance.

Eret dismounted, and patted Skullcrusher gently on the nose. Then he noticed a curious young lady staring at them. "Can I help you?" he asked politely. The princess shook her head, startled. Eret looked at her doubtfully, before turning to leave.

"No! Wait," Rapunzel called to his back. Eret rotated on his heels. He waited.

"Um…" the princess murmured, "It's just…I've never seen a real dragon up close before."

He gazed at her in surprise. "Really?"

Rapunzel shook her head.

Eret seemed to think for a moment. "Well," he said, "do you want to meet one?"

The young woman's eyes widened.

"Here," said Eret, reaching out to take her wrist, "Put your hand on his nose like this." He led her over to the Rumblehorn, and proceeded to place her palm on its snout. Skullcrusher rumbled in approval. "See? It is not so hard. Once they get to know you, not as a threat but as a friend, you can train them."

Rapunzel smiled in awe of the creature. "Did you train this one?" she asked.

"No," Eret replied, with a hint of sadness, "I owe his obedience to his previous owner, Stoick the Vast." Rapunzel looked up at him, frowning. "Wasn't he the chief of Berk? I heard something happened, that he died…" Eret nodded, but did not expand upon it further.

"So…what's his name?" Rapunzel asked, changing the subject.

"Skullcrusher."

"Well that's a bit grim!" The princess exclaimed. "I didn't name him," Eret replied, laughing. Rapunzel smiled, and proceeded to stroke Skullcrusher on the head. "So…" Eret said, "I don't suppose you'd want to ride him, would you?" Rapunzel looked at him sharply. "Are you serious?" She cried. Eret nodded. Rapunzel began jumping up and down in an adorable way. "Oh, I would love to!" She agreed, bubbling over with happiness. "Alright!" Eret grinned, "How 'bout tonight? Just you, me, and Skullcrusher, out on a romantic flight…" Rapunzel stopped mid-hop.

"Oh," she said, tucking her short brown hair behind her ears, "Sorry…I can't. Not like that." She held up her left hand and waggled her ring finger, causing the sun to reflect off a gold band. "I'm married. We just celebrated our four-year wedding anniversary." Eret's shoulders slumped. "Ah…well. I see. Maybe another time," he said. Rapunzel smiled apologetically. Awkwardly, Eret and his Rumblehorn left to take their seats.

"Ladies an' gentlemen!" Gobber's voice echoed over the crowd's heads. "I am 'appy t' announce tha' the weddin' is abou' t' begin! So everybody, please take yer seats!" Queen Primrose, Rapunzel's mother, quickly found her seat next to her daughter, and breathed hurried explanations of her tardiness. A small band of about six men, on their various flutes and lyres, struck up a slow and reverent tune. Rapunzel could hear footsteps approaching down the aisle, and she spun around.

The first to come down the walkway was Gothi, assisted by the beaming groom. "I guess that's Hiccup," Rapunzel whispered to her mother. The next were Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson, and Valka. After them trailed two sheepish looking dragons, Toothless and Stormfly. Their arrival aroused a few chuckles amongst the multitude. Finally, it was time for the bride's walk. The guests saw Hiccup's reaction before they even saw Astrid. It was one of awe-struck wonder. Of course, once the throng saw the sight for themselves, their faces displayed the same expression.

"She's beautiful," sighed Rapunzel, not realizing she was the second person to say that within two hours. Queen Primrose nodded silently, smiling.

**Meanwhile… **

It was as if time was suspended. Hiccup could not breathe, think, hear, or even see anything except the angel before him. Astrid was just smug that she could still have that effect on him. Toothless was required to nudge Hiccup to break his trance. Still in a daze, the groom reverted to his old, blundering ways. "Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid."

Astrid giggled. Hiccup shook his head, smiling.

Gobber coughed. Gothi was writing something in the dirt with her staff. It read something along the lines of, "_Get out your sword, stupid_." Hiccup hurriedly went for his belt, and unsheathed his father's sword. Astrid was handed some ancestor's sword by her mother.

"_The rings too, would be good_," scratched Gothi.

Hiccup retrieved his little box from a pouch on his hip, and removed the white gold bejeweled ring. It was stunning, and everyone remarked so. Astrid slid a solid gold band off her right index finger, and held it out. "I didn't want to lose it," she muttered so only Hiccup could hear, "It was my grandfather's."

Gothi then indicated what the couple was to do. The bride and groom each held their sword pointed to the sky, and they each slid their ring onto the blade. Then, with a somewhat complicated maneuver, they handed their sword to their partner while receiving their partner's sword in return. It worked out all right in the end, Hiccup got Grandfather Hofferson's ring and sword, and she got his white gold ring and Stoick's sword. Then of course, back-up (that is, Valka and Astrid's mother) were called in to hold the swords, while Hiccup took back the ring he made for Astrid so he could put it on her finger, and vise-versa (Astrid put his ring on his finger).

Once that ordeal was over and done with, the couple were sprinkled with blessed incense. A few droplets found their way over to Toothless' nose, and made him sneeze. Finally, it came time for the vows. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"'_For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights…'_ You've always been there for me, Astrid. Through…everything. Now it's my turn. I'll _'gladly ride the waves of _life' with you _'if you will marry me'_." Astrid gazed at him, positively glowing. "Yer go, Astrid," Gobber interceded. The bride nodded. "Hiccup," she said, "I thought you'd never ask." The audience chuckled. "Now, for old times' sake," she gave him a quick punch in the arm, "that's for keeping me waiting so long."

Hiccup rubbed his arm, grinning, pretending to be greatly hurt.

"I had a feeling from our first flight that we'd end up together," Astrid continued, "And I must say…I'm so glad we did." The two of them gazed at each other, as Gobber quickly finished the ceremony.

"Astrid 'offerson, do yeh take 'iccup 'orrendous 'addock the Third t' be yer lawfully wedded 'usband?"

"I do."

"'Iccup 'orrendous—"

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it, Gobber."

"Do yeh take Astrid t' be yer lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!"

"Then I now pronounce yeh 'usband and wife! You may now—well, do tha'."

It took Hiccup and Astrid less than a second to close the space between them with a great, big, wonderful kiss. When at last they pulled apart, the crowd's roar filled their ears.

"That's for everything else, babe," Astrid murmured, her arms around Hiccup's neck.

"I could get used to this, milady," he replied, kissing her again.

"An' now, t' the Great Hall!" cried Gobber.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Reception

**I am terribly sorry that I was a day late in uploading! To be honest, I completely forgot about it yesterday… Anyway, I am so sorry. Here is the new chapter now! Better late than never, right?**

**CHAPTER 8 – The Reception**

Music, laughter, and chatter resounded throughout the hall, as drinks and food were passed all around. Mrs. Hofferson had taken Astrid hostage, and was dragging her about to greet all her guests. Hiccup had been swept away to the bar by the young men of the tribe. Rapunzel and her mother sat quietly at a table in the corner, observing their surroundings.

"I think it's quite nice, actually," Rapunzel remarked. Queen Primrose nodded, taking a sip of wine. "There's a certain…rustic charm to it," the princess continued, smiling, "it reminds me a bit of the Snuggly Duckling."

Her mother sighed. "Please, Rapunzel, don't start trying to convince _me_ to preserve that place, I have no authority in that area—"

"I'm not!" Rapunzel replied, affronted.

Queen Primrose gave her a pointed look. "I'm really not," the princess muttered. Her mother shook her head, and turned about to survey the dance floor. "Oh look," she said, "here comes the bride." Astrid and her mother were making their rounds, and were now approaching the two royals. Rapunzel stood, and brushed off her long green skirt.

"Hello," said Astrid, once they had arrived at the table. Queen Primrose rose to greet Mrs. Hofferson.

"Hey," answered Rapunzel, smiling, extending her hands to grasp Astrid's. The bride hesitantly placed her hands into the princess' grip. "I'm so happy for you! The wedding was beautiful," Rapunzel said warmly. Astrid smiled tentatively. "Thank you."

"I can't wait for you to come to the University! I think we'll be _great_ friends," the princess continued encouragingly, beaming. Astrid nodded quietly. Then she thought of something.

"Wait," she said, "I have a quick question. What am I supposed to do about Stormfly?"

Rapunzel peered at her, puzzled.

"My dragon, my Deadly Nadder."

"Oh!" the princess cried, "We have stables and other housing for pets! Some of the other girls have horses, and whatnot, and they asked the same question! Oh, I should tell you about the University's other features too, by the way! We have a—" Astrid listened silently as Rapunzel chattered on.

**Meanwhile… **

"Are you ready?"

Hiccup stared inquisitively at a highly intoxicated Tuffnut. "For what?"

"For your first—"

"Dance! Fer yer firs' dance!" Gobber butted in quickly, shouldering Tuffnut out of the way. The large man slid Hiccup's drink out of his hand, and pulling the groom to his feet. "Yer gonna need yer wits abou' yeh fer this, laddie!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Hiccup asked, hastily running his fingers through his hair.

"Yer firs' dance wi' Astrid as 'usband an' wife!"

"Oh," Hiccup said, as he was pulled to the center of the dance floor.

"Now wai' 'ere, I'll go ge' yer bride."

Hiccup lingered aimlessly in the middle of the festivities. Finally, Gobber returned with Astrid, who looked vaguely confused. She greeted her husband with a quick peck on the cheek, and swiftly whispered in his ear, "Do you know anything about this?" Hiccup shook his head as she pulled away.

"Strike up th' band!" Gobber commanded, grinning, "everyone, th' bride and groom's firs' dance!" The same small band of six men from the wedding began playing a gentle, enchanting melody. "Now, dance, you two!"

The newlywed couple exchanged a glance. Astrid shrugged. Hiccup returned the gesture, before smoothly grabbing her hand and placing it on his shoulder. He took ahold of her waist, and seized her other hand, to create the traditional position for a waltz. His bride grinned. "Have you ever done this before?" she asked slyly. "No," he replied, gradually moving to one side, "but I've seen pictures." Astrid laughed, and followed his movements. Soon, they had figured out the steps, and were gliding around the wood floor. "Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool," said Astrid, her skirt swirling around her ankles.

Hiccup smiled. "I recall you saying that the first time you rode a dragon."

"Well, maybe I enjoy dancing just as much," Astrid giggled.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh, mother, look!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Queen Primrose looked up from her plate of food.

"The bride and groom are dancing!" The princess sighed, "It's so romantic."

Her mother smiled. "I always loved this part of weddings," she said, scooching her chair closer to her daughter, "I couldn't wait until my wedding, when I was little. I started planning it when I was six!" Rapunzel laughed. Queen Primrose gazed happily at her child. Then something in her eyes darkened. "I wish I could have… been with you. When you were six. If only…" The princess frowned. "Mother," she said, "please don't bring that up. Not here. This is a party; I don't want to be sad." The queen sighed, and nodded. Rapunzel gave her a quick hug. Suddenly, the background music changed from a relaxed tempo to a fast-paced, joyous beat.

"Oh look, other people are dancing now!" She announced, glancing at the dance floor. "Can I go, mother?" Queen Primrose nodded. Rapunzel grinned, then shot out of her chair and leapt onto the dance floor.

**Meanwhile…**

Hiccup was having a hard time keeping up. Just when they had really gotten into the waltz, the musicians had switched gears. Now Astrid was twirling blissfully about the floor. And his leg was killing him. "Astrid," he wheezed, "my leg." His bride turned to look at him. It took her a moment to get it. "Oh!" she said finally, "Okay, come on. We can go sit."

Hiccup shook his head. "If you want to keep dancing, you can—"

"No," she said firmly, "I'm coming with you." She linked arms with him, and led him through the crowd. "We're married now, remember." Hiccup smiled gratefully. They reached the bar, and Astrid went to help him get on a high stool, but he stopped her. "No, let me help _you_; you're in that dress!" he said, and lifted her carefully, setting her on the stool. "We're married now, remember," he noted, hoisting himself onto the stool next to her. Astrid rolled her eyes, and ordered two drinks from the bartender. Hiccup watched her.

She noticed him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. You're beautiful, is all."

Astrid smiled briefly, and stared at her hands in her lap.

"I can't believe it," Hiccup said, placing his hand on top of hers.

His bride glanced up.

"You're mine now, and nothing can ever take you away from me." Hiccup shook his head in disbelief.

Astrid entwined their fingers. "Yep," she said. She paused. "Except, you know… death. And that university." Hiccup stiffened. "You didn't have to ruin it like that."

Astrid grumbled, "You're right, I'm sorry." The groom exhaled testily. The bride scrutinized their clasped hands. Suddenly, Snotlout and Tuffnut appeared.

"Heyyyyyyyyy," Tuffnut drawled.

Snotlout yawned. "Did you know it's nighttime? Outside? Already?" he asked, slightly slaphappy.

"Really," said Hiccup sarcastically. Astrid stared into the distance.

"Yup!" declared Tuffnut, staggering over to a column to lean on, "It's real dark too."

"You're gonna need to watch your step when you go over the stoop of your house. Your marriage is cursed if Astrid trips," said Snotlout, nodding in agreement to his own statement, as he sat on a stool.

"I see," Hiccup commented, taking a swig of his drink, which had finally arrived.

Snotlout grinned. "So," he said, "how has your first six hours of marriage been?" Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but Astrid cut in. "Great!" she said, and then yanked Hiccup off his stool, and dragged him to the corner of the room.

"What?" her husband asked irritably.

"There's something wrong. Can we please just sort this out? Please?" Astrid begged him, "We've only been married for a few hours, and we've already had an issue. This is supposed to be a happy day. Can we make up? I really am sorry about what I said before, about death and the University."

Hiccup frowned. Then he sighed in surrender. "Fine," he said, "It's fine." Astrid searched his face. "It's really fine! I just overreacted," Hiccup assured her, touching her forearm. "Listen, I love you…"

Astrid flung her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you too."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her breathe; hear her heart beat in time with his. How could he ever have been annoyed with her? They are partners now, they carry each other's burdens, feel each other's pain. Whatever harshness she had displayed before, was because of an issue she was dealing with, an issue, which was now his problem too.

"You're not alone anymore," Hiccup said into her ear. Astrid squeezed him tighter. "We belong to each other now. All of me is yours, and all of you is mine. That includes our past, present, and future." Hiccup drew circles on her back with his thumb. "Whatever problems we have, we deal with together. As a team."

His bride pulled away to look into his green eyes. "You know what my problem is. I have to go to the University."

"Yes. But not yet. So I don't want to waste another moment moping around." Hiccup dipped down and lifted her up like a baby. "Hiccup!" Astrid laughed, only to exclaim, "Your leg!" The groom shrugged, "It's fine for now," he said, "Come on, it's time to go." He exited the front of the Great Hall and whistled for Toothless.

"Go where?" His bride inquired.

"Home."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Morning After

**CHAPTER 9 – The Morning After**

Astrid was awake. But she did not open her eyes. The dawn shone through her eyelids, creating a red glow. She was cozy, and warm. Very warm, in fact. Like there was something radiating heat beside her. She did not feel like moving to investigate. The covers were all tucked up to her chin, and her head was buried snugly in her pillow… She was so comfortable.

But something was not right.

This did not smell like her room. These did not feel like her sheets. These nightclothes…Thor, she did not have any on! What was going on?! Something shifted next to her. Or rather, SOMEONE. Astrid did not move a muscle. She did not even breathe. Slowly, she cracked open one eye, then the other.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. Directly in front of her, so close it was almost blurry, was a mop of unruly brown hair. That hair was attached to a freckled neck, which was attached to some pale shoulders, which were attached to a lump of sheets, under which were presumably a back and whatnot.

Astrid blinked. "Hiccup?" she whispered hoarsely.

The figure sluggishly rolled over. He yawned. And smiled.

"Mornin' milady," Hiccup chuckled. Astrid let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Thor," she said, "I wasn't sure who you were, or where I was, or…" she stopped. She narrowed her eyes. "Or what happened."

Hiccup smirked.

Suddenly Astrid's eyes widened. "Yesterday!" she exclaimed, "We got married!"

"Glad you remembered, finally," Hiccup remarked, pulling the sheets up to his nose.

Astrid glanced around the room. It was in a state of organized chaos. Empty tankards of mead were littered about, as well as various articles of clothing. To her relief, her wedding gown was not among the garments trampled on the floor, but was folded neatly over a chair. She glanced back at Hiccup. Then back around the room. Then back at Hiccup.

"Last night…" she began.

"Was our wedding night," Hiccup said, raising his eyebrows at her. Astrid let it sink it.

"I don't remember…anything," she said at last.

"Really," Hiccup said, reaching under the covers to gently stroke her stomach, "Nothing?"

Astrid inhaled sharply. The events of last night came rushing into her mind, as if they had been hiding in the deepest corners of her brain, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. She looked at Hiccup. "I remember now," she said. He smiled. "Good," he said, scooching forward to draw her closer to him, "Then you'll remember what to do."

Astrid smiled. "Oh yes," she said.

**Meanwhile… **

"Do yeh think we should wake 'em?"

"No, Gobber, I think that's the worse idea that's ever come to your head."

Gobber frowned. He and Valka were seated across the table from each other in the Great Hall. They had come here together; Valka had slept at Gobber's house the night before, to give the newlyweds some space.

Valka had a large bowl of porridge before her, from which she was spooning large portions into her mouth. Gobber had a mug of strong coffee, with some hard scones on the side. All around them, people chattered about the wedding, and the weeklong reception, which was now in full swing.

"I still canna believe 'e's married, an' t' Astrid of all people. Who would've thought?" Gobber lamented.

Valka laughed. "Yes, I'm afraid it's something we're all gonna have to get used to."

"I still remember when 'e was just a wee lad an' 'e ad such a crush on 'er. Never imagined they'd end up together one day," Gobber said, slurping mournfully from his mug, "It'll be so different, now that 'e's married an' all. 'E won't be my boy no more."

"I think he stopped being a boy the minute he became chief, Gobber," Valka reasoned.

"I know," Gobber moaned. Valka chuckled. "Oh Gobber," she said, "You never did like change."

**Meanwhile… **

"When do you think the bride and the groom will arrive?" Rapunzel asked her mother.

"I don't know, darling. They had a long night, I'm sure, so they're probably going to sleep late," Queen Primrose said, while spreading butter on her toast. Rapunzel sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "Did Eugene and I take this long the morning after our wedding?" she asked. Her mother smiled suggestively. "Of course."

Rapunzel blushed. "If I recall," her mother said, "your father was about to send up a guard to see if something was wrong, when you two finally arrived for breakfast at around _noon_."

Rapunzel giggled. She remembered her wedding like it was yesterday… even though it was four years ago. The entire kingdom of Corona had been covered in beautiful décor; the food made chefs swoon; and of course, the ceremony brought tears to everyone's eyes. It was an event still discussed to this very day.

"Oh how I'd love to do it all again," Rapunzel declared, "Have a wedding, that is. They are so wonderful."

Queen Primrose sighed, laughing a little. "Ah, well," she said, "even if we cannot have another one ourselves, at least we get the opportunity to attend someone else's. I love doing this. Especially since we're not paying for it!"

Rapunzel grinned, and swatted her mother affectionately on the arm.

**Meanwhile… **

"Gods, it's late, babe," Astrid said, pulling a new dress over her head. Her husband, who was sitting on the bed, halfway through hooking on his prosthetic leg, glanced at the open window.

"Shoot, you're right!" he exclaimed, accidently jumping up, and consequently stumbling backwards onto the bed again. Astrid laughed. Hiccup rolled over to grin at her. He sat up and went back to securing his leg. Astrid watched him intently from the seat in front of the mirror, as she brushed her golden locks. When he finished, he stood and walked over to stand behind her.

Hiccup gently removed the comb from her grasp, and began working on her hair himself. Astrid smiled. "I love when you do this," she said. Hiccup bent down to kiss her exposed neck, leaving his lips there for a long moment. Then he smiled against her skin, and turned his head to blow smartly into her ear. "Argh!" Astrid shrieked, swatting away his head. Hiccup laughed, and resumed brushing her hair, using a thin ribbon to tie it half up and half down.

When they both finished getting ready, Hiccup went outside to prep Toothless. Astrid followed.

"Come, milady," Hiccup said, extending a hand from his seat on the Nightfury's back. His wife grinned, grabbed it, and swung herself into the saddle.

And the two lovebirds took flight.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Next Two Weeks

_**Happy April Fool's Day! You get two chapters today! Enjoy! :)**_

**CHAPTER 10 – The Next Two Weeks**

Seven days went by so fast. All the food, drinking, dancing, and games made people forget the time. Before anyone knew it, the reception was over, and everybody had to return home. It was a sad day… For most people.

"Thank _Thor_ it's over!" Valka roared, once in the safety of her own home. Gobber agreed with a whole-hearted belch. "I'm not sure how much longer I could have dealt with those _banquets_ every night, I feel like a stuffed turkey! It'll take me _months_ to lose this fat!"

Gobber chuckled, patting his own chubby belly. "I don't think I'll ever lose it," he chortled. Valka shook her head vigorously, but smiled all the same. "Ah," Gobber sighed contentedly, stretching in the spindly kitchen chair, "Tha' was probably the best week ever." Valka rolled her eyes, and put her head on the table. Gobber twirled his mustache nonchalantly. "One more t' go," he announced. Valka glanced up. "Still got da 'oneymoon, yeh know," he explained. Valka groaned.

"Luckily, ya don't 'ave t' do anythin' fer tha'. Just gotta provide the mead, an' they're good t' go!" Gobber laughed. The groom's mother gave him a dark look, and rose to make some coffee. "So," Gobber stated, "Did yeh get t' say farewell t' da queen and princess? From tha' University?"

"I don't think I ever said _hello_, Gobber," Valka replied, leaning against the counter. "I was so busy this entire week." Gobber shrugged. He continued to finger his long blonde facial hair. "Don't suppose yeh got t' talk t' the newlyweds?"

Valka sighed. "Yes," she said, "I had time to speak to _them,_ of course."

"How're they doin'?" Gobber inquired. Valka stared at him. "They're…fine. Why didn't you ask them yourself?" Gobber gazed at his lap sheepishly. "I've kinda…been avoidin' 'em."

"And why is that?" Valka demanded.

"I dunno. I just feel awkward." Gobber continued to study his knees. Valka exhaled softly. "I see," she said. The man across from her looked up sharply. "_Wha'_?" he challenged.

"This is exactly how you acted when Stoick and I got married. It took you a long time to get over it." Valka watched him.

Gobber sighed. "I just… don't wanna be shut ou'. I've known 'iccup since 'e was little, an' e's like a son t' me. I don't wanna lose 'im like I lost Stoick. Marriage consumes people."

"But you didn't lose him… You were still buddies after we married!" Valka argued, trying to be sympathetic.

Gobber gave her a hard look. "I' wasn't the same."

"Well, I'm sorry," Valka said sincerely, "but you can't change the past. Or the future, for that matter. Hiccup and Astrid are married, and that's that." Gobber nodded. "I know," he said.

**Meanwhile…**

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting high above the docks, watching the ships sail out of the harbor. Fluffy clouds dotting the bright blue horizon. As a gentle breeze brought a leaf spiraling past, Astrid sighed, leaning back on her palms. "I can't believe it's over," she murmured.

Hiccup shook his head in agreement. They observed Princess Rapunzel and Queen Primrose boarding the ship with a large sun painted on the front sail. Astrid made a strange high-pitched noise. Hiccup glanced at her inquisitively. She noticed the look, and returned it. She exhaled quietly. "She's nice," she muttered finally, "that princess, Rapunzel." Hiccup blinked. "Really?" he asked. Astrid nodded. Hiccup leaned back on his palms thoughtfully. "Well," he remarked, "at least I'll know you'll have one friend at this University."

Astrid rolled her eyes. They sat in silence.

"Don't get upset," Hiccup said, breaking the stillness, "but I'm going to miss you."

His wife reached out to hold his hand. "I miss you already," she said.

They went back to surveying the port.

**The second week… **

For the next seven days, Astrid and Hiccup celebrated their honeymoon. For everyone else, the party was over, so things were calm on Berk. The newlyweds got a chance to settle into their new home (well, Astrid did most of the settling, because Hiccup had lived in the same house since birth), and get into the swing of life. However, the looming factor of Astrid's impending departure dampened the mood a bit.

Everyone in the village basically left the two alone, which had its upsides and downsides. Sometimes it got a little isolated, but mostly it was nice for them to be alone. Every moment they spent together was precious. They had to make up for the time that would be lost over the next year.

Hiccup had taken to making grand romantic gestures. "To make up for a year's worth of them," he explained. Hiccup enjoyed surprising her with flowers and trinkets. In addition, every morning for seven days, Astrid woke up to breakfast in bed.

She also tolerated being kidnapped more than once via dragon-back to experience some new beautiful land Hiccup had discovered. It was starting to get so ridiculous; she was on edge almost all the time. But in a good way.

One time, Astrid was heading out of the woods, where she had gone off to practice with her axe. Hiccup figured it would be safer to stay at home. At least, that is what he said. Little did Astrid know he had made other plans. She was walking home, when all of a sudden, her feet were lifted off ground and she was propelled into the sky. "Hiccup!" she screamed. Toothless had her arm between his claws, and she could see her husband above her. The earth and her axe seemed so far away, and she could see the forest whizzing past way beneath her. "What are you doing?" she shouted up to her husband. He did not reply. Finally, Toothless released her. Screeching, she tumbled through the air. Desperately, her arms flailing, she tried to grab the branch of an oncoming tree.

She succeeded. Holding on with barely two hands, her hair whipping her face, Astrid looked up. Toothless landed on the top of tree, bending it slightly. "You okay?" Hiccup asked, grinning. She glared at him, pulling herself onto the branch, and quickly grabbing the familiar-looking tree trunk. "What do you think?" she replied, huffing. Hiccup laughed. "I would have caught you, don't worry," he assured her.

"Come on," he said, extending his hand. "Why?" She inquired suspiciously. "Let me _show_ you," he said theatrically. Astrid rolled her eyes. "You're re-enacting our first ride on Toothless, aren't you."

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe," he said. His wife shook her head, smirking.

"Fine," she said finally, "then let's do this right."

She straightened up, and tried to look furious. "Hiccup! Get me _down_ from here!" she commanded fiercely. "You have to give me a chance to explain!" Hiccup replied happily, restating exactly what he said the first time this occurred. "I am not listening to _anything_ you have to say!" Astrid declared, pushing her hair out of her eyes seductively. "Then," Hiccup chuckled, "I won't speak. Just let me _show_ you. Please, Astrid." His wife grinned.

Hiccup extended his hand, and she slapped it away gently, clambering gingerly onto Toothless. "Now get me down," she said, kissing his cheek. "Toothless, down," her husband said, smiling, "_gently_." Toothless spread his wings and the wind slowly lifted them into the air. "See?" Hiccup continued, buckling down for the impact, "Nothing to be afraid of…" Astrid grabbed him around the waist in anticipation, and closed her eyes. Toothless launched himself into the sky at top speed.

Astrid screamed in excitement. "Oh, Great Odin's ghost!" she whooped, "Oh, this is it!" Hiccup gave a yell of joy as they shot towards the edges of Berk, toward the ocean. "Augh! Toothless! What is _wrong_ with you? Bad dragon!" They plunged towards the waves below. Astrid held her breath, recalling this.

"A-ha, he's uh, he's not usually like this…Oh no..." Toothless rolled to the rise and dived straight down, plunging in and out of the waves. Astrid hooted as the salty spray coated them. "Toothless, what are you doing, we need her to _like_ us!" Hiccup yelled gleefully, as the Nightfury soared up again and started doing aileron rolls. "And now, the spinning. Thank you for _nothing_, you useless reptile!"

Astrid bust out in hysterics. "Okay," she hollered, doubled up, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" Toothless looked back at the couple, clearly amused, and stretched out his wings to rise gently into the clouds. Astrid sighed.

"I love this part," she whispered, gazing up. Hiccup cleared his throat. "Not part of the script!" he muttered under his breath. Astrid snickered, but gave in. They flew in silence, admired the magnificent swirls and curls of the heavens. Hiccup leaned back into Astrid's lap, and she stroked his hair nonchalantly. He gazed up at her. He took her other hand, and held it to his heart. They smiled at each other.

"Alright, I admit it," Astrid murmured, "This is pretty cool." Hiccup watched her intently. She resumed, "It's amazing. He's amazing." Astrid reached out to pet Toothless' side with the hand that was not in Hiccup's grasp. Her husband beamed at her. "How did I get so lucky," he wondered aloud.

"That's not part of the script," Astrid said, smirking. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I think we've finished that now," he said, sitting up, and turning himself around to face Astrid.

He hooked in his metal foot again.

"You're flying backwards," his wife pointed out.

"So?"

"That's dangerous."

"Being married to you is dangerous," Hiccup replied, leaning forward to kiss her. She shrugged in agreement, and accepted the kiss. He bent further towards her. Astrid pulled him nearer, smiling against his lips, and kissed him again. He slid his hands behind her back, and tried to bring them tighter together.

Astrid pushed back against his chest, chuckling. "We can't get any closer unless you want me to do a split," she said, "we're sitting on a dragon, remember." Hiccup laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay," he said, "We'll save this for later."

After one last kiss, he maneuvered himself back around, and they soared home to Berk.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Time Has Come

**CHAPTER 11 – The Time Has Come**

"Milady."

"Astrid."

"Hello."

"Wake up."

Astrid felt her shoulders being gently shaken. She inhaled sharply, and her eyes snapped open. Hiccup was leaning over her. She tried to ask what was wrong, but all she could get out was a strange guttural sound. "Hey," he said softly. She blinked, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. She pushed herself into sitting position, pulling the covers around her. "I know it's early," he said quietly, sitting down across from her. "But we have to leave." Astrid groaned. Her two weeks were up. They had packed the day before. It was time for her to go to the University.

"I don't want to go," she sighed, slumping head-first into his lap. She could hear him exhaling heavily as he made circles on her back with his thumb. She turned her head to look up at him. "I don't want to let you," he breathed. Astrid closed her eyes. Her throat felt clogged, she could barely breathe, and her chest hurt. She was trying very hard not to sob. It was too early for these feelings. "Don't cry, Hiccup," she croaked, "it won't do either of us any good."

He smiled down at her sadly. "I know."

Toothless and Stormfly came bouncing past their window, playing. They thought they were going on an adventure, because Hiccup had saddled them up already. They did not know what was really going to take place.

Inside the house, Hiccup chuckled. "They're so happy," he remarked. Astrid's chest suddenly painfully released its tension. She chuckled. "Yeah," she said, sitting up, looking out the window. Hiccup glanced at her. He giggled. Astrid whipped around to stare at him. "Did you just…giggle?"

He laughed. "Your hair. I just noticed. It's—well, just go look."

She frowned. She slowly got up and went to the mirror. Her hair was sticking out in six different directions, plus it was very frizzy and very knotty. Astrid moaned. Behind her, Hiccup was trying to contain a smile. "Could you…?" she asked finally, turning around. Hiccup nodded. He went over, picked up the comb, and set to fixing her mess. Twenty minutes later, Astrid's golden locks were in a neat braid. "Okay, we really have to go now," Hiccup announced. "Right," Astrid said. She quickly slipped into the outfit she had set out the night before, while Hiccup made the bed. "You should be the wife, not me," Astrid commented, shoving her feet into her boots. Her husband rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, after Astrid made a quick stop at her parents' house to say goodbye, they were ready to take off. Hiccup was cold (or so he said), so he suggested Astrid ride with him. He forgot about Stormfly. Obviously, Astrid had to ride on her Nadder, to keep her on course. "Oh well," he muttered, "it was worth a shot." Astrid laughed. They had a whole day's journey ahead; of course, she wanted to ride with Hiccup. However, she could not just leave Stormfly to trail behind the group. Anyway, Hiccup had a sweater on under his flight suit.

The two dragons were well laden with Astrid's luggage. Getting in the air was tough, but after that, it was smooth sailing. They watched the dawn; it was simply breathtaking. Besides periodic rest stops, the rest of the day was pretty boring. By noon, the couple had sung every song they had ever heard and had played sixteen rounds of two-truths-and-a-lie. A long lunch break was well received. For the next six hours, they tried to make petty conversation, but eventually called it quits. They ended up taking turns napping in their saddles, while the other kept watch. The sun soon began to set, so Hiccup lit two small lanterns he had attached to his saddle. He handed one to Astrid.

"So we can see each other in the dark. But stay close anyway."

By the time they were in range of the Kingdom of Corona, the sky was pitch black.

"I can see the city lights!" Astrid called out.

"Me too!" Hiccup responded.

Stormfly swooped down to fly directly next to Toothless. Astrid's lantern lit up her face. "I can't believe we're almost there," she said, looking at her husband. Hiccup turned his mask-less face to the light. "Yeah, I know, it took forever. This is kind of a bittersweet moment."

Astrid smiled sadly. They were all so exhausted. Reaching the castle would be such a relief. But it would also be painful. From this point forward, she would not see any of her family, or Hiccup, for a whole year, unless they visited. This was like the beginning of the end, for Astrid.

"Okay," Astrid whispered to herself, "get it together." Stormfly squawked softly. Astrid smirked in the darkness. "At least I'll have you, girl," she cooed, reaching down to scratch her Nadder under the chin. The creature's body shivered in delight. "You must be tuckered out," Astrid said, continuing to caress her dragon, "we've been flying for hours. I'm tired, and all I've been doing is sitting up here, riding you!" Stormfly cawed in agreement. "Poor thing," Astrid muttered.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. We're only ten minutes away," Hiccup butted in. The lights of Corona were growing larger and brighter. Astrid and Hiccup both sensed the feelings of imminent doom and wondrous relief battling in their consciousness.

Astrid could feel Hiccup staring at her through the darkness. She glanced over at the light of his lantern, holding her own to her face. He lifted his and gave her a long silent look. It seemed like one of those final moments in life. Those moments when something is about to drastically change and this is the last time anything would ever be the same. The newlyweds inhaled and exhaled in unison. Then Astrid nodded. Hiccup returned the gesture, and they both dove their dragons through the clouds.

The harbor of Corona was well lit with tall torches. They lined the docks, creating areas similar to landing strips for the two dragon riders. Toothless and Stormfly made the gentlest landing they could, attempting not to break the wood with their weight.

"Who are you both, and what is your purpose in Corona?" said a firm but kind voice behind them. Hiccup slid off Toothless, and turned to speak to their confronter. It was a guard. "Hi," Hiccup said, extending his hand, "I'm Hiccup, the chief of Berk. I've come to drop off my wife, Astrid, at the University." The guard, an elderly man, shook his hand calmly, and nodded. "My name is Timothy Boötes" he said, "The _Kingdom of Corona's University for Young Women of High Stature,_ I am presuming you mean. They've been expecting you."

Hiccup smiled politely. Behind him, Astrid hopped off Stormfly, and came to stand beside him. "Perhaps you could be so considerate to direct us in the correct direction?" Hiccup asked the guard, "We've never been here, and we were told we'd have a room waiting for us. I intend to leave in the morning." The gray-haired man smiled. "Absolutely. I will lead you to the castle. It's the end of my shift anyway." Hiccup thanked him, and they followed him up the steps leading away from the docks. Toothless and Stormfly slunk quietly behind the group, trying their best not to cause any ruckus.

Astrid figured they would be led through the city, and go up to the front door of the castle, but the guard, Mr. Boötes, explained it would take too long. "There are under-ground tunnels all over this land. There are even tunnels that lead under the castle. It is much quicker, especially for guards like me. Our quarters are in the basement of the castle. I know a tunnel that leads right there from the docks. For me, it's faster than walking all the way up the island, then going down all those stairs to the basement." The dragon riders nodded in agreement. "So once we go down that tunnel, are we going to come out in the guard quarters?" Astrid asked. Mr. Boötes said no. "We'll arrive in the kitchens. From there, we'll have to take you up the servants' stairs to get to the entrance foyer," he continued.

Hiccup shrugged. "Fine with us," he said. The guard glanced at him. "You two are some strange royals," he noted in the politest way possible. The dragon riders gave him an inquiring look. "You arrived on dragons. You are dressed in practical every day clothing, not fine materials. You speak to me as an equal, not your servant. And you do not mind journeying into a dark tunnel with a man you just met; a tunnel which leads to somewhere no noble would dare venture." Astrid laughed, joking, "So I guess you're saying we're mysterious, brave individuals." Mr. Boötes chuckled. "I suppose so," he said. "Well, I can assure you, we're no different than anybody else," Hiccup remarked, smiling.

They reached a wooden door in the solid stone border around the island. It was the entrance of the tunnel. The under-ground tunnel was not as dark as the guard led them to believe. In fact, torches were ablaze every ten feet along either side of the dirt walls, which made it easy enough to see. "So the king and queen know about this tunnel," Hiccup commented. "Yes," Mr. Boötes replied, "they know about most of the tunnels in this area. And whenever someone discovers a new one, they are required to inform the palace guard. For the safety of the kingdom."

Hiccup turned to Astrid and whispered in her ear, "How much do you wanna bet that this place was infested with Whispering Deaths a couple centuries ago? It would explain the tunnels."

They continued down the tunnel. It was cool and damp and smelled a bit like fish. At every noise, such as the sound of a rat scuttling across the floor, Toothless jumped like a scared cat. Once, Stormfly shot spines from her tail out of fright, which almost took off Mr. Boötes head. Astrid hurriedly calmed her down, and from then on, both riders kept a firm handle on their dragons. Finally, the tunnel seemed to slope uphill, and they climbed until they saw light ahead.

"I think that's the kitchens!" Hiccup announced. "Beware of Mrs. Percy and her rolling pin; I do not believe she has ever seen a dragon before," the guard added. At the end of the tunnel, they came to an archway and turned a corner. Immediately, they were enveloped by the hustle and bustle of the kitchen staff. No one seemed to notice them at first, until a woman screamed. "_Oh my lord! What the hell are those creatures! And what are they doing in my kitchen?!_" A plump, red-haired, pink-faced lady was standing, shaking, on top of a spindly wooden chair. Sure enough, there was long rolling pin in her hands.

"Mrs. Percy, please come down from there," Mr. Boötes said patiently. She gave him a bemused glare.

"They are personal guests of the king and queen," he explained, "They are not from around here, so please make them feel comfortable. And 'those creatures' are dragons. They will not harm you." The woman stared at the odd group for a few minutes. Then she slowly crouched down, and put one foot at a time on the tiled floor. Standing up straight, she approached them, with the rolling pin still in her hands. "Welcome to Corona," she said, casting furtive glances at the two dragons. "Thank you for having us," Astrid said gently, discreetly gesturing for her Nadder to sit. Hiccup did the same with his Nightfury.

Mr. Boötes reached out and removed the rolling pin from Mrs. Percy's hands. He placed it on the counter to his right. She opened her mouth as if to protest, but did not say a word. The old guard smiled kindly at her. "We'll be going now," he said, "I must show them to the entrance foyer." Mrs. Percy seemed to wake from a spell. "Timothy!" she declared, "I can't let them meet the king and queen hungry! I have the dinner stew ready, they shall have some." Astrid shook her head, but Hiccup nodded reverently. Mr. Boötes shrugged. "Very well," he said, "if they're hungry." Astrid sighed as her husband followed the fat cook. She led them to a quieter area of the kitchen, then left to fetch the bowls of soup.

"Eat up," Mrs. Percy said, setting down the two bowls and spoons. Immediately, Hiccup began shoveling the hot mixture into his mouth. Astrid watched him for a moment, eyebrows raised. Eventually she tasted the stew, and discovered it was incredibly good. A few minutes later, both bowls were being licked clean by the two dragons. "Thank you, Mrs. Percy," Hiccup said, smiling. Astrid echoed her gratitude. The woman smiled back, curtsying slightly. "Now we really must be going," Mr. Boötes announced from his stance in the corner of the room.

The couple rose, and the group set off for some back stairs that led to the entrance foyer. At the top of the steps, they encountered a heavy oak door. Mr. Boötes unhooked a loop of keys from his belt, and promptly unlocked it. They were led into a huge hallway. It had tiled floors and a massive mural ceiling. At one end of the passage was two massive steel doors, and the other end had another perpendicular corridor. "Whoa," the newlyweds breathed in harmony.

There was piercing squeak, then a thud. They spun around. Toothless had slipped on the smooth tiling, and now lay sprawled with all four legs sticking out. Mr. Boötes snorted with laughter. "Come on," Astrid whispered. Her and Hiccup crept down the hallway towards the other corridor. "No need," the old guard boomed, loud enough to wake the whole city. "The royal family are in the throne room with the other arrivals. I'll take you there."

They followed him to a small door in the wall on their left. They entered a crowded room, filled with young woman. Standing on a raised platform facing the throng, were the king and queen. They were talking to each other. "Your majesties," Mr. Boötes called over the girls' heads.

King Thomas glanced up. "Ah, Mr. Boötes! What's the matter?"

The old guard weaved through the crowd, pulling the dragon trainers behind him. The mob parted abruptly when the dragons trailed behind. "May I announce Chief Hiccup and his wife, Astrid, of Berk," he said when they stood in front of the stage. Astrid and Hiccup bowed their heads respectfully. The royal couple stepped down from the platform, and King Thomas extended his hand. Hiccup took it and shook it firmly. "Welcome," the king said to the young chief. "My lady," the king said, turning to Astrid. He held out his hand again, palm up. Astrid hesitantly placed her hand in his. He bowed low and kissed it softly.

"It's so wonderful to see you again," Queen Primrose continued warmly.

As the group of four exchanged pleasantries, Stormfly and Toothless settled down and took a nap in the middle of the throne room. All around them, young women gawped open-mouthed.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Rapunzel pushed through the throng. She gave a muffled shriek. The princess stared at the dragons. "Astrid?" she cried, seeing the backs of a familiar-looking couple talking to her parents. Hiccup's wife looked over her shoulder. "Princess Rapunzel," she acknowledged, smiling. Rapunzel grinned. "It's great to see you!" she said, running up and hugging Astrid. The blonde beauty accepted the embrace in minor shock. "You too," she replied breathlessly, as Rapunzel pulled away. "This must be the lucky man," the princess resumed, smiling at Hiccup. The young chief had been watching the exchange with mild amusement. "Hi," he said.

Astrid flushed. "This is my husband, Hiccup," she said quietly. Rapunzel giggled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Hiccup," she said, reaching out and shaking his hand. "Now," the princess continued eagerly, "I have some people to introduce you to, Astrid!"

Queen Primrose butt into the conversation. "You should probably let a maid take them to a room first. I am sure they are tired after their long journey. You can have Astrid meet her schoolmates tomorrow."

Rapunzel sighed. "Alright," she said. "Tomorrow."

The princess smiled after the couple as they were led away by a young servant named Lucy.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Kingdom of Corona

**CHAPTER 12 – The Kingdom of Corona's University for Young Women of High Stature**

"Good morning, milady."

Hiccup was tucking his shirt in.

"Morning," Astrid yawned, rolling over. The maid had showed them to a lovely room the night before. After dropping off the baggage, Hiccup had gone with Mr. Boötes to the palace stables, where the dragons stayed the night. For the newlyweds, that night had been a luxurious one, in a four-poster bed with thick embroidered curtains. It had been a nice change from a full-day's flight on dragon-back. Speaking of which… "I wish I could stay, but I've gotta start heading back to Berk. Hopefully I'll make it before tomorrow," Hiccup was saying as he combed his hair. Astrid nodded. "Be careful," she said, pulling the sheets to her chin and sitting up.

"I will," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. She pouted. He chuckled, and leaned back in.

She pulled him onto the bed and kissed him with all the energy she had that early in the morning. And, Thor, he kissed her back. "I'm really gonna miss this," Hiccup breathed in-between heated moments. "Me too," Astrid replied, opening her eyes briefly to look into his. "You'll be in my dreams," her husband said, grinning goofily. "I better be," his wife retorted, grabbing his shirt and uniting their lips once again.

**Meanwhile… **

A few minutes later, Hiccup was gone. And someone was knocking on the bedroom door. Astrid looked up. She was sitting on the bed, with infuriatingly watery eyes, her blonde locks in her face. She took a shaky gulp of air, and pulled herself together. She stood, and turned the knob.

"Good morning, Astrid!"

It was Rapunzel.

"Are you ready to meet some people?"

The princess was glowing with enthusiasm. Astrid blinked. She felt like she was staring into the sun. "Um…" she began awkwardly, "I have to get dressed." Rapunzel glanced down her nightgown. "Oh! Yeah, no, that's fine," she said, smiling, "Go get dressed, and I'll be waiting out here for you." Astrid opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it, and closed the door in the princess' face. She slumped heavily against the wall. She took a deep breath. Then she went to her pile of luggage.

**Meanwhile… **

Ten minutes later, the door swung open. "Hey," Rapunzel said, smiling.  
Astrid nodded, smiling back uncertainly, fully dressed, with baggage in hand.

"You okay?" the princess asked as they walked down the passage. "Yeah," Astrid replied, "I'm fine." Rapunzel took her arm and hooked it around her own. "Good," she said, as they continued arm in arm, "because you're about to meet the girls you're going to board with." Astrid gave her a baffled glance. Rapunzel noticed, and explained. "The University is not in the castle, you see. It is in a separate part of the kingdom, actually. And all the students will dorm there for the year. You will be sharing a room with three other girls. One of them is me! And the other two you're going to meet today." Astrid stared out into the distance, thinking. She had not be informed that she would be sharing a room. However, it was not the worst thing that could happen. If the other girls were anything like Rapunzel though, it might get a little…obnoxious.

"Have you met them yet?" Astrid asked the princess. Rapunzel bit her lip, "Well," she said, "One of the girls is my cousin… The other one I have not met, though. I hope she's as nice as you are." Astrid felt a little guilty at this statement. This entire time she had been reluctant to befriend this Rapunzel girl. And now the princess was saying she was nice! Astrid made a mental note to be kinder. "Are they waiting for us at the University?" Astrid asked with a tentative smile. Rapunzel nodded. "We're going to have to ride there on horseback," she said, "it's the only way, so I hope you don't mind." Astrid shook her head. "No, I don't mind," she replied, "But wouldn't it be quicker to fly?"

Rapunzel stared at her. "Like," she whispered, "on your dragon?" Astrid nodded. The princess gaped at her. "We're on our way to stables anyway," Astrid observed. Rapunzel bobbed her head wordlessly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

After going down several flights of stairs, they finally reached the stables. "Stormfly," Astrid cooed when she found her dragon's stall. Stormfly squawked joyfully. The dragon trainer unhooked the latch on the bottom gate, and entered the stall. She took the dragon's saddle off the wall and began attaching it to the creature. Rapunzel stood back, watching the whole ordeal. Astrid heaved her luggage onto her Nadder's back, hooking it on securely. "Come on, my beauty," Astrid said when she had finished. Stormfly pranced out of the stall, and nuzzled her owner's shoulder.

"Meet Rapunzel," she said, leading the dragon towards the princess. "Rapunzel," Astrid said, "meet Stormfly. You can pet her if you want." The princess gently stroked the Nadder's large beak. Stormfly shivered in delight. Astrid smiled. "Alright," she said, "now you have to get up into her saddle. Like this." Astrid swung herself up onto the dragon with practiced ease. Rapunzel looked daunted. "Here," Astrid said, extending her hand. Rapunzel looked up at her and smiled. She took her hand. With the strength of a Viking, Astrid pulled Rapunzel up behind her.

"Wow," Rapunzel breathed, "it's so high." Compared to a horse, Stormfly was much taller. "Wait until we're off the ground," Astrid laughed. "Come on," she coxed her dragon, clucking her tongue. Stormfly tramped out of the stables and into the sunlight. "Are you ready?" the dragon trainer asked the princess. "I think so," Rapunzel gulped. "Hold on," Astrid warned. The princess quickly grabbed Astrid around the waist. "Not—so—tight!" Astrid gasped. "Oh, sorry, I'm so sorry," Rapunzel stammered. Astrid rolled her eyes in good humor.

"Okay," she said, "Stormfly, up!"

Making a conscious effort not to repeat the infamous "first-ride-on-Toothless" incident, the Nadder bounded forward and leap gracefully into the air. They soared gently through the sky, keeping at low altitudes. "Good girl," Astrid whispered.

"This is incredible," Rapunzel breathed.

"I would take you on a real ride, but we have to get somewhere," Astrid said.

"Yeah, I think this enough for now," the princess giggled nervously. Astrid smiled. They flew over the bridge leading from Corona to the forest. Stormfly rose above the trees. "Which way from here?" the dragon trainer asked. "Well, it's kind of hard to tell from up here," Rapunzel remarked, her voice trembling slightly, "But I think I can see the road." Astrid squinted. Sure enough, there was a path beneath them, leading through the forest. The leaves shielded their view quite a bit. "We have to follow it until it forks, then we head left," the princess continued.

Astrid obeyed her instructions. They eventually reached the split in the road, and went leftward. The foliage got gradually thicker until the path was barely legible. "We might need to continue on foot," Astrid mused. "I don't think so," Rapunzel said, pointing, "Look." Astrid gazed in the direction her outstretched finger was indicating. She gasped. A thick fog had parted before them, and a magnificent structure appeared in a clearing.

It looked like a castle fit for royalty, to a rustic Berkian. It was made from red brick. It happened to be a very square building, with each extension off it following suit. From the ground, it would be rather intimidating, with its hundreds of windows staring down. But from the sky, with its many pointed roofs and little chimneys, and the beautiful forest surrounding it, the institution seemed fairly cozy. Stormfly began losing altitude as she prepared to land on the school grounds. "Try to avoid the grass, our gardener's very protective of the property," Rapunzel warned as they descended. Astrid turned Stormfly to land on the wide stone walkway leading to the University's huge front doors.

Astrid slid off her dragon's back, and turned to assist the princess. Once both young women had their feet safely on the ground, the dragon-trainer took her Deadly Nadder's reins and began leading her toward the University. Astrid felt a small tap on her shoulder. She glanced behind her. Rapunzel was giving her an apologetic look. "You cannot bring her into the school," she said quietly, "she has to stay at the stables." Astrid nodded. "Right," she said, "Which way would that be?" "This way," Rapunzel said, beckoning.

The princess led the dragon-trainer and her faithful steed along another stone path, branching off the main walkway. It went around the school, to the back of the building. There was another small building attached to the school: the stables. Astrid and Stormfly followed Rapunzel into the stone structure. "Princess!" a stable lad cried. He looked about seventeen years old. "Jackson," Rapunzel said, smiling, "How are you?" The brown-haired stable lad grinned cheekily. "I'm doing fine, thanks to you," he said, gazing at her a bit obviously. Then he noticed Stormfly. "What the bloody hell is that thing?" he breathed, staring at her.

"This is a dragon," Astrid announced, smirking.

Jackson seemed mildly startled by the dragon rider's sudden appearance from behind the beast. He recovered quickly. "Well, hello," he said, bearing his teeth flirtatiously. Astrid rolled her eyes, nonchalantly using her bejeweled left hand to brush her bangs from her face. He glanced at it, and sighed. "It was worth a try," he remarked. Rapunzel laughed. "Could you please show our guest to a suitable stall for her winged friend?" she asked. Jackson smiled at her… for just a moment too long. Then he nodded. He gestured to Astrid to follow him. He showed her to a large stone stall, with a sizable water trough. The dragon trainer nodded in approval. "This should work," she said.

"I figured a rock one would be best. Don't want anything catching on fire, now would we," Jackson joked. Astrid agreed silently. As the stable lad helped her get Stormfly into the stall, Astrid started a friendly conversation.

"So, Jackson…"

"It's just Jack. Only the princess calls me that."

"Right. Um...anyway, how long have you worked here?"

"Ever since the princess returned, and built the school," Jack replied.

"Returned?"

"She disappeared when she was a baby. The king and queen were devastated. It was rumored she was kidnapped by an evil witch. Then suddenly, eighteen years later, a girl shows up claiming to be the lost princess. It was Rapunzel."

"Do you think she is the real lost princess?"

"Oh yeah, I've got no doubt about it. Of course, some still wonder. But whatever."

Jack took the dragon's saddle from Astrid. She untied the luggage and took it out with her as Jack closed the bottom half of the stall door. Stormfly popped her head out and nuzzled Astrid's shoulder. The stable lad watched this interaction with interest. "Someday you'll have to tell me how this happened," he said, gesturing at the two of them. Astrid smiled, patting her Nadder gently. "Maybe I'll eventually tell you the whole story," she said, "but for now, let's just say it was all because of my husband, Hiccup."

Jack bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the unusual name. Astrid scowled.

Jack was muttering to himself.

"What?" Astrid asked indignantly.

"Nothing," Jack said, "I was just wondering why every beautiful girl is married." Astrid raised her eyebrows. "What about Rapunzel?" she said, hoisting some of her bags over her shoulder. Jack squinted at his feet. "She married a man named Eugene Fitzherbert four years ago." He kicked a small rock across the dirt floor. Astrid stared at him, brow furrowed. "I didn't know that," she said, mostly to herself. Jack glanced up. "Yeah, well, you don't know a lot about her," he commented, hoisting the rest of her bags onto his back and heading down the passage. "You like her, don't you," Astrid continued, following him, "Like, really like her." Jack did not reply.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious," the dragon trainer went on, catching up to him, "even though you're about six years apart—" The stable lad spun around. "Listen," he growled, "It doesn't matter. She's married. Whatever I feel is irrelevant, and will stay that way." Astrid backed up. "Fine," she said, a little offended. Jack nodded curtly, and walked away. Astrid stared after him.

**Meanwhile…**

Rapunzel rose from her seat on a bench as Jack came out of the stables. "Jackson," she began, but he did not look at her. He just dropped Astrid's bags on the bench, and stormed off into the woods. "Jackson!" she called after him. Astrid arrived at her side. "What happened in there? He seemed angry?" Rapunzel asked, clearly concerned. Astrid shook her head and shrugged. Rapunzel sighed, staring at the forest. "We best leave him alone," the princess finally concluded. "Come on," she continued on a lighter note, "we have to go meet our roommates."

Astrid followed Rapunzel to the front of the University, and up the steps. The princess did not even bother to knock. She pushed open the doors, with some difficulty. An enormous entrance hall stretched out before them. A magnificent mural covered the high-vaulted ceiling, and huge framed paintings decked the walls. An incredibly long carpet extended along the oak floor. Astrid stared, open-mouthed. "It's quite something when you first see it," Rapunzel laughed. "This way," she said. They walked down the hall, their footsteps muffled by the carpet.

"I'll give you a big tour later," Rapunzel said, going through a door and leading Astrid up some stairs. They came out in a narrow corridor lined with doors. "We are in room number fifty-two," the princess murmured as they inspected each door. At last, they came to their suite. "There it is, the big fifty-two," Astrid muttered. Rapunzel glanced at her. "Ready?" she whispered. Astrid nodded. Rapunzel reached out and turned the knob. The door swung open silently.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Roommates

**CHAPTER 13 – The Roommates**

Two pairs of bright blue eyes peered out at them.

Rapunzel and Astrid stared back. One of the girls leapt off the couch and opened her arms. Rapunzel ran forward, and embraced her.

"Rapunzel! It's so good to see you again!" the young woman laughed, grinning, twirling one of her two long braids. Rapunzel grinned back easily. "This is my cousin, Anna," she announced, turning to Astrid. The girl named Anna gestured to the other blue-eyed girl to introduce herself. The young woman sighed, and walked over. "The name's Merida," she declared with a strong Scottish accent, brushing a lock of her wild curly red hair from her eyes. Astrid looked her up and down. This seemed like a girl who was a close relative to some Vikings.

"Astrid," the dragon trainer replied decisively, sticking out her hand. Merida scrutinized her, before shaking it firmly. After the group of four had been acquainted, Anna invited them in to sit in the living room. "So, let's start with a few questions," Rapunzel began, shifting to settle into her armchair, "Where are you all from? Let's start with you Anna, then Merida, then Astrid."

"I'm from a beautiful kingdom called Arendelle, in Norway," said Anna.

"DunBroch, on the Scottish Highlands," Merida revealed.

"I live on the Isle of Berk," finished Astrid.

"And obviously, I am from here, Corona," Rapunzel giggled. "Okay," she continued, "Now, how are you a royal?"

"My parents died many years ago," sighed Anna sadly, "But my father was King Agdar and my mother was Queen Idun of Arendelle."

Rapunzel squeezed Anna's shoulder comfortingly, and then whispered in Astrid's ear, "Their ship sank on the way to my wedding. It was a horrible tragedy."

"My parents are still alive," Merida piped up a bit insensitively, "They're names are Fergus and Elinor. They're the King and Queen of DunBroch."

"As you know, my parents are Queen Primrose and King Thomas," Rapunzel added quickly. Astrid cleared her throat. "Well, my parents aren't royal or anything," she said, "so the only reason I'm even here is because of my recent marriage to the Chief of Berk." Anna gasped in excitement. "You're married?" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. Astrid nodded.

"I'm not married," Merida proclaimed proudly. Anna frowned at her, but did not ask any questions.

"Do you have anyone special?" Rapunzel asked Anna, smiling. The young woman blushed. "Well, I don't think we're getting married anytime soon, but there's this guy, Kristoff, he's twenty-two, and we're, well, together, I guess you could say..." she babbled. "That's wonderful," Rapunzel said, smiling at her cousin.

Rapunzel cleared her throat. "Alright, well, I asked the basic questions…would anyone like to share anything else?" There was an awkward silence. Anna coughed quietly. "Um," she began, "how about how old we are?" Rapunzel nodded in approval. "Right," she said, "um, I'm twenty-three."

"I am nineteen years old," Anna said, smiling.

"Twenty-two," said Merida.

"I'm twenty-one," Astrid finished. "Any siblings?" the dragon trainer asked. "I have one sister," Anna stated, "her name is Elsa, and she's been the queen of Arendelle for a whole year! She's twenty-two, like Merida."

"I've three nine-year-old brothers: Harris, Hubert, and Hamish," Merida chuckled. "I don't have any brothers or sisters," Rapunzel sighed. "I don't either," Astrid said, "although most of my friends are my relatives, if that counts." The three other girls laughed. "Well, I guess that's it!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Yeah, all that's left is exploring the school!" Anna cried. "And unpacking," Astrid added. Merida groaned. They all stared at the huge pile of luggage in the corner of the room.

"We can save that for later," Rapunzel said, smirking. The three other girls nodded in agreement. "Well, what should we discover first? Astrid and I haven't seen the whole room yet, really," Rapunzel suggested. At this, Astrid instinctively glanced at her surroundings. Currently, they were in the living room, which had welcomed them when they had first entered the room. It consisted of two armchairs (one of which she was sitting in) and a large couch, all encircling a round coffee table. In the wall behind the couch was a large window, which had an excellent aerial view of the forest outside. To the left and right of the living room were four doors, two on each side. These, presumably, led to the four bedrooms.

Astrid was itching to investigate. Anna spoke up. "Merida and I already chose our rooms," she said. She pointed to the room to right of the window, in the back right corner of the room, "That room is mine." Anna then turned to point at the room diagonal to hers, the room in the front left corner of the room, directly to the left of where someone would walk in the front door. "That's Merida's room," she said. Astrid shrugged. "They're all the same, right?" she asked, "I guess I'll go next to Merida." Astrid rose from her seat in the armchair beside Rapunzel and headed for the back corner room to the left of the window. Rapunzel smiled, and said, "I guess that leaves the last room for me!" She stood, and walked over to the room in the front right corner.

Astrid opened her door slowly. Her chamber was relatively small. The bed was neatly made and against the wall directly across from the entrance. To her right was a dresser, over-which was a window. The walls were painted a delicate cream color, and were sadly barren. Astrid thought of Hiccup's workshop at Gobber's forge, its walls covered in drawings of inventions. She had half a mind to send him a letter, asking for some wall-décor. Astrid glanced to her left. There was another door. She opened it. It appeared to be a little lavatory that connected her room to Merida's. Astrid grimaced. She had to split a bathroom with the Scottish one.

The other door opened. Merida peered out. "Well," she said, "Guess we'll be sharing the pot, now won't we?"

**Meanwhile…**

Rapunzel really liked her bedroom. She could already see the amazing potential for wall murals! Unfortunately, her room did not have a window, because her dresser wall backed the outside corridor. Nonetheless, she knew she would be very happy here, in her cozy little chamber. Moreover, sharing a lavatory with her cousin Anna would be fun! She had the distinct feeling this year would be an incredible one. Rapunzel heard a soft knock from her bathroom door. "Yes?" she called out. Anna cracked open the door, and peeped in. "Hi," she said, giggling. Rapunzel smiled, and patted her bed, where she happened to be sitting. Anna tiptoed over and plopped down. "I just wanted to see if your room was the same as mine," she said, looking around. "Yes, they're basically all the same," Rapunzel confirmed.

Anna smiled at her. "Do you know when we're going to see the other girls again and start our classes?" she asked. "Not right now, obviously," Rapunzel laughed, "Tomorrow if when our classes begin. However, tonight my mother has called a meeting in the banquet hall, to discuss the rules and the schedule. So you'll meet the other students then."

Anna grinned. "Cool!" she said. There was a delicate pause. "Well, I guess I should go unpack," she said, standing and bobbing slightly before turning to go.

"Yeah, me too," Rapunzel said, standing. Once Anna left, the princess exited her room to retrieve her bags from the living room. There, she met Astrid.

"What do you think of your room?" Rapunzel asked. Astrid glanced up from her luggage. "It's nice," the Viking said, brushing her blonde bangs from her eyes. "Needs some décor, right?" Rapunzel laughed. Astrid shrugged, smiling.

"Do you want help with that?" the princess asked good-naturedly, gesturing at the bags. "No, I'm good, thanks," the dragon trainer replied hurriedly, hoisting her luggage over her shoulder. Astrid gave Rapunzel a short nod, and then disappeared into her bedroom. The princess raised her eyebrows. "I guess she wants to be on her own, now," Rapunzel muttered. She picked up her own bags and brought them to her chamber.

**Meanwhile…**

After they all unpacked, Rapunzel led the tour of the University. It was fairly uneventful. The princess showed them a few secret passages she had the workers construct. "They're not really secret now you know about them, but I really wanted someone to see them," Rapunzel said, laughing. They saw the banquet hall, the other dormitory corridors, and most of the classrooms. They even snuck into the kitchens, before being caught and evicted.

This whole ordeal took the entire day. By the time the quartet stumbled, hysterically laughing, back into their suite, it was time for Queen Primrose's meeting. "What should I wear?" Anna cried, rushing to her room in the right corner. "Nothing too fancy, just something suitable for dinner," Rapunzel replied, entering her room and closing the door. Ten minutes later, the four young women appeared at their bedroom doors. Merida was wearing a dark emerald green wool dress, with the long sleeves just slightly off the shoulders. Astrid had slipped into an old favorite: a calf-length boat-necked light blue gown with quarter sleeves. The hue went perfectly with her sparkly wedding ring.

Rapunzel decided to go for a simple look, and went in a short pink frock. Anna came out of her bedroom a little later than her comrades, donning an adorable light olive green dress with delicate patterns on the skirt and bodice. Her braids had been pinned up in a sophisticated-looking hairstyle. "Okay," said Rapunzel, going to the front door of the suite, "let's go."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Depressing Rules

**CHAPTER 14 – The Depressing Rules**

"Welcome, welcome," Queen Primrose said over the lively crowd. The young women sitting at the three long tables in the banquet hall fell silent. "I'm so pleased to see all your happy faces," the Queen continued, smiling down at all of them from her raised platform. Rapunzel grinned at her three roommates. Astrid grimaced back, while Anna looked oddly worried, and Merida had her chin leaning on the palm of her hand. "So, as you might have guessed, I would like discuss the University schedule, and basic rules," said Queen Primrose, nodding.

"To begin, addressing our more rustic girls, I must insist on a ban on all weapons;" Merida looked up in shock. "And of course all forms of violence and foul behavior, including profanity, are strictly prohibited while on the school grounds." "What the ruddy hell is she goin' on about?" the Scottish lass whispered furiously.

"Secondly, no student is allowed off the school grounds during the school week without express permission from me or one of your tutors." Astrid frowned. "When she says no one is allowed off the ground, does that include flying?" she asked Rapunzel. The princess gave her an apologetically clueless shrug.

"Thirdly, be respectful and courteous to your fellow students. Remember, we are here to make friends with young women from other lands, and in order to do so, we must be accepting of their culture." Anna glanced doubtfully at Merida.

"Lastly, misdemeanors of all kinds, including roughhousing, stealing, and teasing, vandalizing University property, inappropriate conduct, and disturbance of the peace will be punished accordingly when the offender is sent to my office." Rapunzel giggled at Merida's loud groan. "I've a feeling I'll be visiting her office quite a bit," the red-haired girl grumbled.

"Now that I have listed all the basic rules, I would like to explain your schedules for the year." Queen Primrose handed a servant girl a large pile of papers to pass around. Astrid accepted one, and looked it over carefully.

_**First Semester Schedule  
(Monday, September 2**__**nd**__** – Friday, December 13**__**th**__**)**_

_**Mondays:  
**__Morning Gong – 7:00 a.m.  
Breakfast in the Banquet Hall – 8:00 a.m. to 9:30 a.m.  
Dining Etiquette with Queen Primrose in the Banquet Hall – 10:00 a.m. to 11:30 a.m.  
Lunch in the Banquet Hall – 12:00 p.m. to 1:30 p.m.  
Basic Training in Social Protocol with Queen Primrose in the Tea Room – 2:00 p.m. to 3:30 p.m.  
FREE PERIOD – 4:00 p.m. to 5:30 p.m.  
Dinner in the Banquet Hall – 6:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m.  
Lights out – 10:00 p.m. _

_**Tuesdays:  
**__Morning Gong – 7:00 a.m.  
Breakfast in the Banquet Hall – 8:00 a.m. to 9:30 a.m.  
Culinary and Celebration Planning with the King's Personal Pastry Chef, Mister Atilla – 10:00 a.m. to 11:30 a.m.  
Lunch in the Banquet Hall – 12:00 p.m. to 1:30 p.m.  
Art and Interior Design with Mister Gunter and Ulf the Mime – 2:00 p.m. to 3:30 p.m.  
FREE PERIOD – 4:00 p.m. to 5:30 p.m.  
Dinner in the Banquet Hall – 6:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m.  
Lights out – 10:00 p.m. _

_**Wednesdays:  
**__Morning Gong – 7:00 a.m.  
Breakfast in the Banquet Hall – 8:00 a.m. to 9:30 a.m.  
Music with Official Kingdom Performer, Mister Hook Hand and his assistant – 10:00 a.m. to 11:30 a.m.  
Lunch in the Banquet Hall – 12:00 p.m. to 1:30 p.m.  
Cultural Studies with Professor Philippe Guillemot – 2:00 p.m. to 3:30 p.m.  
FREE PERIOD – 4:00 p.m. to 5:30 p.m.  
Dinner in the Banquet Hall – 6:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m.  
Lights out – 10:00 p.m._

_**Thursdays:  
**__Morning Gong – 7:00 a.m.  
Breakfast in the Banquet Hall – 8:00 a.m. to 9:30 a.m.  
Equestrian Center overseen by Jackson Overland the Groom – 10:00 a.m. to 11:30 a.m.  
Lunch in the Banquet Hall – 12:00 p.m. to 1:30 p.m.  
Emergency Training with Nurse Ada in the Infirmary – 2:00 p.m. to 3:30 p.m.  
FREE PERIOD – 4:00 p.m. to 5:30 p.m.  
Dinner in the Banquet Hall – 6:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m.  
Lights out – 10:00 p.m._

_**Fridays:  
**__Morning Gong – 7:00 a.m.  
Breakfast in the Banquet Hall – 8:00 a.m. to 9:30 a.m.  
The Art of War with King Thomas – 10:00 a.m. to 11:30 a.m.  
Lunch in the Banquet Hall – 12:00 p.m. to 1:30 p.m.  
The Art of Peace with King Thomas – 2:00 p.m. to 3:30 p.m.  
FREE PERIOD – 4:00 p.m. to 5:30 p.m.  
Dinner in the Banquet Hall – 6:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m.  
Lights out – 10:00 p.m._

_**Weekends:  
**__Morning Gong – 9:00 a.m.  
Breakfast in the Banquet Hall – 10:00 a.m. to 11:30 a.m.  
FREE PERIOD – 12:00 p.m. to 1:30 p.m.  
Lunch in the Banquet Hall – 2:00 p.m. to 3:30 p.m.  
FREE PERIOD – 4:00 p.m. to 5:30 p.m.  
Dinner in the Banquet Hall – 6:00 p.m. to 7:30 p.m.  
Lights out – 10:00 p.m._

_**Special Events:  
**__Autumn Festival – Sunday, September 22nd through Saturday, September 28th  
All Hallows' Eve – Saturday, October 31st  
Harvest Celebration – Sunday, November 22nd through Saturday, November 28th  
Winter Break – Sunday, December 20th through Sunday, January 3rd  
Winter Ball – Friday, December 25th through Saturday, December 26th  
New Year's Gala – Thursday, December 31st through Friday, January 1st_

The front of the paper explained the class schedule for the semester, while the other side had a handy map of the University and the grounds. "So, as you might have noticed, tomorrow I am hosting all of your classes. In Corona, tomorrow is Monday, for those of you who know it by another name," said Queen Primrose, smiling. There was a ripple of murmurs through the crowd. Astrid rolled her eyes to herself, thinking about Berk and their week, consisting of Sun's day, Moon's day, Tyr's day, Odin's day, Thor's day, Freya's day, and Saturn's day. "Anyway, in addition to my teaching," the Queen continued, "on Fridays, my husband has kindly dedicated his time to your studies as well." Rapunzel beamed at Astrid and the other two.

Queen Primrose glanced down at her personal schedule sheet. "As you can see, you have been given a thirty-minute session between each activity, which gives you all enough time to reach your next destination. All meals are optional but highly recommended. The time you have during free periods and weekends should be spent wisely. All students are allowed to visit the city on weekends, as long as they leave a note at my office before doing so. Finally, 'Lights out' at ten o'clock is mandatory for all students, no exceptions."

The Queen took a deep breath. "Now I would like to address the 'Special Events' category. Firstly, all the festivities will be taking place within the city, except Winter Break, during which you will remain on the school grounds, unless you decide to return home for that short period. Secondly, for the Winter Ball and New Year's Gala, you are all welcome to invite your friends and family. After the Harvest Celebration, we will be handing out invites to both events for all of you to send to whomever you wish. All students and guests are expected to dress and behave appropriately for the occasion." Merida snorted. Anna gave her an inquiring look. "I'm just thinkin' about what my three brothers might do if they come. Corona'll never see it comin'." Merida shook her head, chuckling.

"Well, I believe that is the end of this meeting!" Queen Primrose announced, smiling. "If anyone has any questions concerning what was just discussed, please feel free to contact me at my office."

At that moment, the servant girl who had handed out the papers rang a small bell. Its jingling echoed around the banquet hall. On cue, around ten servants came pouring in from two double doors, carrying large platters of food. The girls were served quickly. Merida picked up her fork, ready to devour the items on her plate. Rapunzel stopped her swiftly. "We have to wait until my mother sits down," she whispered. The crowd of students watched adamantly as the Queen crossed the platform. She went around her personal table, and delicately pulled out her seat. With the grace and poise of a true queen, she smoothed her skirts underneath her and sat in the chair.

Immediately, Merida began shoveling food into her mouth. Anna purposefully did not look in that direction for the rest of dinner. Rapunzel attempted to make some small talk with the other girls at their table. Astrid picked at her food, not being particularly hungry. She started thinking about Hiccup.

_I wonder what he's doing._

**Meanwhile… **

The Chief of Berk swirled his spoon around his bowl of soup.

"What, you don't like my cooking?" said a voice to his left. Hiccup glanced over. Ruffnut stood there, one hand on her hip, the other leaning on the thick wooden tabletop. She had a strange fiery look in her eyes.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, it's fine. I mean—good."

Ruffnut scowled. She sat across from him. "You're missing Astrid, aren't you," she said, leaning forward, her elbows on the table. Hiccup resumed stirring his soup. "Oh for gods' sake," Ruffnut exclaimed, knocking the spoon from his hand.

The Chief of Berk glowered at her. "Could you not?" he grumbled. The young women stuck her tongue out at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You'll never grow up, will you," he muttered. Ruffnut picked up his spoon, and handed it back to him, with a warning: "Eat it this time. Though it's probably ice cold by now." Hiccup sighed, but begrudgingly obliged. Surprisingly, it was not that bad. As he sipped the chunky concoction, Ruffnut watched him like a hawk. The blue-eyed blonde seemed mildly fascinated with him. Just as Hiccup finished, Ruffnut swiped the bowl filled with leftover juice out from under him and stalked off.

_I wasn't done with that_, Hiccup thought, gazing forlornly at his hunk of bread. Ruffnut came back again, with a tankard of mead.

"This'll warm your belly," she declared, sliding onto the bench across from him again. Hiccup thanked her. "Don't suppose you want to talk about it?" She asked, giving him a pointed look. "About what," Hiccup said, taking a swig of mead. "The 'Astrid situation'," Ruffnut replied, twisting one of her braids. The Chief of Berk swallowed slowly. "There's nothing to talk about." Ruffnut squinted at him. "I think there is," she said. Hiccup shook his head, disbelievingly. "You are awfully persistent." The blonde girl glared at him. She let the issue drop. For now.

Ruffnut observed Hiccup down his mead. "Well, good night then," she said, picking up his tankard. Hiccup nodded.

That night, Hiccup lay awake in bed, thinking. Besides being lonely, he had forgotten how awfully cold it was sleeping alone. He had grown accustomed to Astrid's little heater of a body beside him. He even missed the icy toes, which used to latch onto his good leg. Hiccup rolled over abruptly, becoming startlingly aware of his own solitude. He had half a mind to invite Toothless in, and have him sleep next to the bed, as he used to when they were kids. Gradually, that half a mind became a damn good idea, and Hiccup sat up blearily. Clambering out from under the covers, Hiccup braced himself against the bedpost. His hand scrambled about on the nightstand, searching for his prosthetic. Once located, he buckled it onto his stump of a left leg.

Stiff, Hiccup limped his way across the house. He opened the front door. "Toothless," he called softly. For a moment, there was silence. Then there was a rustling of wings from the roof, and a black Nightfury landed before him. "Hey bud," Hiccup cooed. Toothless purred, nuzzling his hand. "Do you want to come in?" Hiccup asked, stepping aside to display the empty doorway. Toothless looked at him suspiciously. Ever since Astrid moved in, there had been a mutual understanding that no dragons where allowed in the house.

"Just for tonight," Hiccup whispered, "since Astrid's not here." Toothless snorted. The Nightfury crept quietly into the living room, looking around. He started up the flight of steps to his boy's old bedroom. Hiccup chuckled. "No, our room's downstairs now." He approached the Nightfury, rested a hand on his neck, and steered him the right direction. Once inside the master bedroom, Toothless quit sneaking around. Overcome with a sudden childlike joy, all common dignities foregone, he pranced onto the king size bed. "Aw, come on, bud!" Hiccup exclaimed, attempting to scold his best friend, "Get down from there, you know you're not allowed."

Toothless curled up on top of the sheets, and put on a miserable puppy-eyed expression. Hiccup frowned at him. The Nightfury glowered back. Hiccup sighed. The Nightfury exhaled heavily. "Fine!" Hiccup shouted, officially giving up. Toothless roared in delight. Hiccup clapped two hands over the dragon's mouth. "Shh, we can't have the neighbors knowing you're here! One of them might tell Astrid." The Nightfury's call died down to a gentle hum.

"Okay," Hiccup said, releasing Toothless' jaw. "Now, try not to take up all the room," the dragon trainer said, laying down the law, while sitting on the edge of the bed to unbuckle his faux leg, "and don't toss and turn all night. And please, don't wake me up at the crack of dawn; humans need more sleep than dragons." The Nightfury nodded, settling down. Hiccup slid under the covers, and curled up beside his dragon. Toothless wrapped his tail around his human, and enveloped him in his wings. Hiccup had no issue with the cold that night.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Dawn

_**I am so terribly sorry I have not updated this in over two weeks! My life was incredibly busy, and the Wednesdays just seemed to fly by. My humblest apologizes. Please enjoy this long-awaited new chapter!**_

**CHAPTER 15 – The Dawn**

Warm summer air swathed Astrid in its comforting embrace.  
Clouds rushed past as she and Stormfly flew side by side.  
Ocean waves rolled below them, a bright turquoise blue expanse of water…

_DING_

_DONG_

Astrid flipped over and flew upside down, gazing at the sky above her…

_DING_

_DONG_

The clouds parted, and the sun broke through, bathing her in white light.

_DING _

_DONG_

Astrid closed her eyes from the radiant glow.

_DING _

_DONG_

When she opened them again, she was lying on her back. Blinking, Astrid rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Blinding rays of dawn poured in from the window. Groggily, Astrid incrementally remembered where she was. She yawned, staring at the white ceiling. Suddenly a loud noise resounded throughout the dormitory hallway.

_DING_

_DONG_

It was the seven o'clock morning gong. Astrid groaned. Thankfully, she had an hour before breakfast, and that was plenty of time to mope about, before getting dressed. Plenty of time to lay in bed, in the gentle quiet…

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

"Astrid?"

It was Rapunzel.

"Are you awake?"

Astrid held her breath, waiting for the sound of receding footsteps. It never came. Instead, she heard a soft click. Her door opened a bit. A petite brunette peered through the crack. "Oh, good, you _are_ conscious," said Rapunzel, coming into the room and shutting the door behind her with her foot. She was holding two steaming mugs, which were emitting a delicious aroma. "Want some coffee?" the princess asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. Astrid scooted up to sitting position. "Um, sure," she said blearily, accepting a hot cup of the caffeinated mixture, "thanks." Rapunzel watched Astrid take her first sip, before raising her own mug to her lips. "Mhmmm," Astrid murmured, feeling the warmth spread through her sleepy muscles.

"Better?" Rapunzel smiled.

Astrid nodded, wrapping her fingers around the cup. They sat in silence, slurping their coffee. "So," Astrid murmured, "what are we doing today?"

Rapunzel shifted, and slid her legs into pretzel style. "Well, according to the schedule we got _YESTERDAY_," she teased, "we've got _Dining Etiquette_ with my mom after breakfast, then _Basic Training in Social Protocol_ with my mom again after lunch."

"That's it?" Astrid asked, inhaling the steam from her mug. Rapunzel shrugged.

"What are we supposed to do during the free period?"

"Whatever you want, I guess. It's only an hour and a half long, so you can't do anything too elaborate."

"If I ask your mom, do you think I could take Stormfly out for a flight?" Astrid had been wanted to explore the skies of Corona for a while now.

"Well, you can ask her," Rapunzel said, brushing a stray hair from her cheek, "but I don't know if she'll say yes. I hope she will."

Astrid frowned. "Tough love, huh?"

Rapunzel glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "Your mom's a little stiff." Rapunzel lowered her eyes. She did not say anything for a long time. Astrid wanted to prod her for information, but kept quiet, waiting. Her patience paid off. Rapunzel took a deep shuddering breath. And began her story.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she got sick. Really, sick. She did not have much time left. The people of Corona started looking for a miracle. To be specific, a mythical magic golden flower. Supposedly, it grew from a drop of sunlight, and could heal the sick and injured. Actually, it could do even more than that, but I will tell you about that later. Anyway, somehow the castle guards found this flower, and brought it back to my dad. It healed my mom. A little while later, I was born. But on the night after my first birthday, an old woman broke into the castle and stole me away."

Astrid gasped. The rumors Jack had told her were true!

"For seventeen years, she held me in captivity in a tower, convincing me that she was my true mother. All she really wanted was my hair."

"Your hair?" Astrid asked, "Why?"

"Apparently, when I was born, my hair had retained the magical powers of the flower which had healed my mother. By singing a specific song, my blonde hair would glow, and it could heal any wound. Mother—I mean, Gothel—she used my golden hair to maintain her youth. She had been kept alive for thousands of years by using the flower before, so once she lost it… Well, she found the next best thing. Me."

Astrid shook her head in bewilderment.

"Anyway," Rapunzel continued, "every day on my birthday, I would look out the window of my tower and see these…well, I called them 'the floating lights'. Gothel insisted they were just the stars, but they obviously weren't. I found out later that my parents would hold a celebration in honor of 'the missing princess'… It included a flying lantern ceremony. Anyway, on my eighteenth birthday, I asked Gothel if she would let me go see these floating lights. When she refused, I realized for the first time how… strict… she really was."

Rapunzel let out a long sigh, and took a sip of her coffee. Astrid waited.

"Later that day, a man climbed into my tower."

Astrid's eyes widened, but she did not interrupt.

"Long story short, I convinced him to take me to see the floating lights… there was a little blackmail involved, but—" Rapunzel laughed, "I got to see the lights. A lot of crazy things happened that day, and it's too much to tell all right now, but in the end, it all ended happily."

Astrid had so many questions.

"Wait, so what happened to your blonde hair? Who was the man? How did you escape the tower in the first place? How did you figure out you were the lost princess and find your parents? What happened to Gothel?"

"Hey, hey, slow down!" Rapunzel giggled. The princess uncrossed her legs, and hung them over the side of the bed. She cleared her throat, thinking.

"Well, to start…my hair."

Astrid nodded.

"Eugene cut it off. He was 'the man'. He cut off my hair to save my life, and in the process, sacrificed his own."

Astrid frowned. "Wait," she interceded, remembering her conversation with Jack, "Isn't he your husband? But if he died…"

Rapunzel smiled. "Yes. Again, it is kind of a long story, but basically, when my hair was cut, it lost its power. However, I had enough magic left within me to save him. All it took was a tear. As I cried over him, my tears fell on his cheek, and somehow…that healed him." Astrid stared at her, open mouthed. Rapunzel smirked. "I know," she said, "it's all rather confusing." Astrid scoffed.

"You had another question, am I right? About how I escaped out of my tower in the first place?"

Astrid nodded, "Yes, so you could see the lanterns with Eugene."

Rapunzel nodded. "Right. Well, this may come to a shock to you, but—"

Astrid grinned, "Nothing shocks me anymore, after this story."

Rapunzel laughed, "Okay, okay, but let me finish. My hair… was seventy feet long."

Astrid's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "You're kidding right," she stated.

The princess shook her head, smiling. "That's how Gothel used to get in and out of the tower. She would use my hair as a rope. I used it later to escape. Apparently its magical qualities made it grow really fast." Astrid shook her head in awe. "Wow," she breathed. Rapunzel tucked her short brown hair behind her ears. "About my parents… I cannot really explain how I figured out I was the lost princess, but… I guess it all just fit together, and made sense. Eugene helped me get to the castle, and that is where… I finally reunited with my mother and father again."

The princess sighed. "Well, I guess, now you know why my mother is a tad protective. She has gone through so much, and had to become such a strong woman during those eighteen years I was missing. Nevertheless, she is still my mother, and the best one I have ever had, to boot. She loves me so much, and so does my father… I am so blessed." Astrid took a swig of her lukewarm coffee, attempting to make sense of it all.

"That's amazing," she finally said.

Rapunzel shrugged, downed the last drop of her coffee, and stood up. "I think we should start getting ready for breakfast," she said, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Astrid said, standing up. The princess turned.

"What happened to Gothel?"

Astrid gazed at Rapunzel expectantly.

The petite brunette did not say anything for a moment. Then finally… "She died."

"How?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

With that, Rapunzel exited the room and shut the door behind her.


End file.
